Jack and Juliet
by JulietHunterson
Summary: Before Jack became Jack Frost he had a best friend named Juliet. Jack and Juliet have know each other for years and their friendship is turning flirtatious. When Jack dies what happens to Juliet? Will he see her again? And what happens when a rockslide accidentally traps Juliet in a cave? JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

Dedication: To my sister and believers everywhere. So if you think I'm writing this for you, that's because I am.

**Author's note**: I wanted to write a story about how Jack has a friend and then they find each other again in the future, but with that in mind this won't be fast pace and in the first couple chapters I really want to focus on several aspects that relate back to the movie. Many things have already been integrated and there is probably still more to come so bear with me. Also, I looked up the name for Jack's sister and she had no name, therefore I made one up. Finally, I've hidden several references throughout the chapters if you find them let me know :P

**Chapter 1: The Snowball Fight**

"Come on Jack!" I yelled at my brown-haired companion as I waited for him to come join me in the front hall of his house. "Its the first snow fall!"

"Juliet, sweety, would you like something to eat while you wait for Jack?" Holly Frost or Mrs. Frost asked me. I simply shook my head no, the motion causing my curly brown -almost red- hair to fall in my face. "Okay well anytime you get hungry you know you can come here and I'll fix you up some food. After all, you're basically family."

"Thank you Mrs Frost. I'll keep that in mind." I said with a smile. I've known the Frost family for over 5 years now since I moved with my family from my small french community to Burgess. The Frost family has been nothing but kind to us since and so I quickly became friends with their children Jack and his sister Charlotte. Charlotte is several years younger than Jack and I who are both sixteen and she is like a little sister to me. She thinks of me as an older sister too, so it works. She likes to call me sissy and I call her Little Lottie. Speak of the devil, the little brown-haired girl ran up to me and threw her arms around my waist in a hug.

"Hi Little Lottie! How are you today?" I asked the young ten-year old while hugging her back. She loosened her arms around me but she continued holding on and looked up at me with a large smile.

"I'm alright sissy. Hey, um, can I come play with you and Jack?" She asked me while making puppy dog eyes. She like her brother both have beautiful brown eyes and somehow when they make those puppy dog eyes I just can't say no. Me on the other hand, I have blue eyes with a bit of yellow around the pupil.

"Of course you can Charlotte!" I smiled as I heard a pair of feet racing down the stairs. I looked up and saw Jack wearing a pair of brown pants, a white shirt and a brown vest over.

"Whats with all the brown today Jack?" I asked with a slight smirk as he stopped in front of me.

"What you don't like it? Oh, I'm hurt," He responded with a smirk of his own. I simply rolled my eyes at him with a joking smirk still on my face. "Besides I'm not the one who looks like a tree."

I gasped and looked down at my green shirt and brown pants before looking back up at my best friend. "Jack Frost! Be nice. I'll have you know that this is a brand new shirt." I told him in a joking pout.

"I like your shirt sissy," Little Lottie pipped in with a smile.

"Thank you Little Lottie. See Jack, at least someone likes what I'm wearing," My smirk back on my face. He took a step towards me, our chests almost touching. I turned towards Lottie,"Go put on your jacket Little Lottie."

I watched as the small girl ran over to the closet before I sensed Jack's closeness. I didn't move as he bend down slightly to whispered in my ear, "I never said I didn't like it."

A blush appeared on my cheeks and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. There was a smirk on Jacks face as he pulled away and straightened up. I bit my lip and saw that he knew that he had won in our little word spar. Point 1 to Jack Frost but I'd get my revenge. I'm not entirely sure why but sometimes we just had fun tricking and watching each other become embarrassed. It was like a little game, hence the point tracker. Thank goodness for little miracles because just as Jack was about to say something else Little Lottie came back with her jacket and threw it on. She quickly slipped on her boots before looking up at Jack whom - to her - hadn't moved.

"Come on Jack! Your so slow!" Lottie said while tugging and pulling at Jack. Attempting to bring him towards the closet. He let out a little chuckle at the young girl and he looked over at me before he finally let the girl bring him over to it where he found his - surprise - brown jacket and slipped it on. he walked back over to the front door where he promptly attempted to put his boots on.

"Lottie's right you are slow." I commented, as Jack jumped around trying to get his last boot on.

"Ya and how long did it take you to get ready this morning, Juliet?" he responded trying to sound smart.

"Less time then you that's for sure." I said with a smirk playing at my lips. That's when I noticed that Jack also bore a smirk of his own. It almost caused my smirk to disappear , "Jack what are you thinking?" I asked him tentatively, fearing the answer. Jack was many things and a trickster was most definitely among them.

"You'll see." He said as he opened the door and pulled me out of the house. The snow fell gracefully around us and piled up along the sides of the pathways and on the grass and bushes. Lottie ran out of the door and squealed in delight as she ran past Jack and I to go play in the snow.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked him jokingly. With a smirk on his face he shrugged his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to question him again when,

"Snowball fight!" I immediately dropped to the floor to dodge a snowball that would have hit me in the shoulder. I looked up and saw both Lottie and Jack preparing snowballs and I made one of my own. I threw it at Lottie as I quickly dodge another one of her snowballs, only to get hit by Jack's. I scooped up another handful of snow and formed a snowball and threw it at Jack. He dodged it easily and threw another one at me. I dodged it and surprisingly dodged Lottie's as well. That's when I caught on. This was planned.

"Lottie! I thought you liked me!" I jokingly yelled as I attempted to get her on my side. Dodge. Throw snowball. Dodge. Dodge.

"I do sissy, but Jack promised me his dessert tonight if I was on his side." That little cheat. Throw snowball. Dodge. Pick up snow. Dodge. Dodge. Throw snowball. Pick up snow. Hit. Dodge.

"Jack Frost teaching your sister that bribery is a good thing, is bad!" I scolded with a playful smile. Pick up snow. Dodge. Throw snowball.

"Oops, oh well." and with that the snowball fight raged on and soon the other towns children joined in and picked sides, until I decided to finish it. I threw my snowball at Jack and it missed but unfortunately Lottie hit me from behind. I dramatically swayed for a moment before falling to my knees.

"Oh no! I've been hit!" Jack ran up to me with a look of worry on his face. Good he was playing along, the children would love this. Just as I was about to fall face first into the snow, a pair of arms caught me and flipped me over so I was facing up. Jacks 'worried' face hovered over mine as he played along.

"Oh no, Juliet can you hear me! Juliet, you can't leave me!" He cried dramatically. By now all the children were watching with amused expressions, intrigued by the scene we've created. I reached my hand up and noticed that the glove had fallen off but regardless I lifted my hand and placed it on Jacks cheek.

"Jack, I-I don't have much time..." I started dramatically. His hand went up to his cheek to hold my hand in place. "Tell my mother... that I... I... love..."

Then I died. Well, not really, I just pretended to die. I let all the muscles in my body relax and closed my eyes. I made my hand slip from his cheek and fall on to the ground or, I guess it would be on to the snow. I let Jack come up with the end of the 'performance'.

"Juliet..." I felt him shake me and I tried not to laugh or smile. "Juliet, no! You can't die on me! Especially without finishing your sentence! Its rude!"

I heard the kids laugh and once more tried to continue to look dead. Well dead-ish. "I will avenge you and your unfinished sentence!" I heard Jack yell dramatically.

I felt him gently place me on the ground and a battle cry erupted. Then I heard the sound of squealing children. Obviously Jack was now throwing snowballs in an attempt to 'avenge' me. Suddenly, I heard the children cry out with an "I'm hit! I'm hit!" followed by a "Hang on! I'll save you!". Meanwhile, I continued to laying down in the snow, waiting for it to all be over. Not that I was bored or anything, but well, ya I was bored.

"So, it's just you and me." I heard Jack say to someone.

"Yup, we're the last ones standing." I heard another male voice say although it was considerably younger sounding, a kid's voice. I heard the sound of snow being picked up and tossed and I waited for the final cry of the victor.

"Ah! I've been hit. I'm dead." I heard as a body hit the ground. It was the kid's voice. That means Jack won. I heard the crunch of boots running towards me as I continue to lay there 'dead'.

"Juliet! I have finally avenged you and I cannot bear to live this life without you!" He said dramatically. Obviously still playing it up for the kids. "I'll take this poison snow and end it all! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide. / Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on / The dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. / Here's to Juliet!"

I heard the sound of snow being lifted and hit against something before falling back down to the ground. Meanwhile, my mind has been trying to wrap itself around the idea that Jack Frost, my best friend, just quoted Shakespeare. Not just Shakespeare though. It was Romeo and Juliet. My favorite story. And he quoted it. That means he read it. My favorite story. He listened when I told him to read it. And he did. And quoted it.

I heard a thump and then felt as something round-ish landed on my stomach. I heard the kids clapping and laughing before I opened my eyes and saw that it was Jack's head that had landed on my stomach. We looked at each other before giving each other a smile and standing up to playfully bow at our 'audience'.

"Thank you. Thank you. We'll be here all week." said Jack. I shook my head and rolled my eyes him, while Lottie ran up to me. No points added this round. Still 1 point to Jack Frost.

"Sissy can we go for a walk in the forest?" She asked. Children. Always needing entertainment. I found my missing mitten on the ground not too far away and put it on before moving my hair out of eyes.

"Of course, Jack are you coming?" I asked the brown-haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Forest Walks and House Parties

"Of course, Jack are you coming?" I asked the brown-haired boy, who was surrounded by a group of young girls all begging to be saved by him or things along the lines of. I saw him laugh nervously at them as they circled closer to him before I walked over and grabbed his hand. "Jack come on, we need your help."

I pulled him out of the group of girls and laughed as I heard them "awww" as we walked away. Lottie ran up in between myself and Jack and grabbed both our now unlinked hands. "Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing squirt, what is it?" He asked Lottie. I looked down at the girl curiously as we entered the forest trail.

"What do all those girls always want your attention and ask you to save them and stuff when we play games?" Jack's beamed with a wide smirk at the question.

"It's because they can't resist this beautiful face." He replied smugly as I snorted. "Ya, so far the only girl outside our family who has been able to resist this face is Juliet, but I think that she's starting to cave."

My eyes widened and I felt a blush rise up in my cheeks. I pushed that aside and attempted to act nonchalant as they both looked up at me. Lottie with curiosity and Jack with a smirk. "Ha, you wish!"

"Oh well. One day" was his reply.

"Ya, sure, just keep telling yourself that." I said trying to keep up my cool demeanor. And that's when Lottie decided to get distracted.

"Look Juliet! A bunny!" She let go of my hand and she ran off after the poor grey-ish creature. Forgetting completely about the conversation that was just had I looked at Jack as he motioned for me to be in front as we chased the young girl. I caught up to the brown-haired girl when we passed a bit of a clearing. She continued chasing the rabbit until it hopped out of sight. Lottie was panting as she looked up at me disappointed, "He ran off."

"I know, Lottie, but that's what rabbits do," I told her as I tried to catch my breath. She looked down at her feet for a moment before she seemed to remember something and began looking around. My eyebrows went together in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Jack?" She asked causing my eyes to widen. I turned around in a circle looking for him. He was right behind me, wasn't he? I thought back through the past couple minutes only to come up with a blank. Had he followed me? Did he get lost? Stray from the path?

"I don't know Lottie. Lets go find him." We searched down the path that we had come by and found no traces of the boy. That when I decided to try calling out to him, "Jack!"

No reply. Lottie called him next, "Jack!"

We ran back up the trail, calling and listening for Jack. By the time we had hit the clearing I was beginning to get scared. Where was he? Did something happen or was this just one of his jokes? Questions popped into my head one right after another as we continued calling for him. When we reached the close to the end of the forest trail that's when I realised something. The boot prints. I bent down to examine the snow as I noticed that there were three sets of tracks in the snow. The two smaller ones obviously belonged to Lottie and I, thus leaving the third pair to be Jacks. I looked up to see Lottie looking at me and I motioned for her to follow. This time we took our time walking through the trail, admiring the scenery while we pretended to call out to Jack. Tree upon tree was covered in the white fluff and it made the forest look so pure and crystalline. I loved winter. I kept an eye on the sets of prints and noticed that one set strayed off towards a tree.

"Boo!" Jack exclaimed as he let himself come into view, only to show that he was hanging by his legs off of a tree branch. I'll admit, I gave a slight squeak out of fright because I had not been expecting that. What I was expecting was an air attack of snow balls as we would walk under the tree but Jack being Jack is always full of surprises. 2 - 0 Jack.

"Jack, get down from there!" Lottie yelled up at him. He simply smiled as he hung from the tree and laughed.

"Whats so funny Frost?" I called up to him. I walked up to him and as it turns out his face was almost at the same hight as mine.

"You are." came his smug reply. As he taped my nose with his finger, which was freezing. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ya well, I wasn't expecting it." I replied in an attempt to keep my dignity around the prankster. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to get down.

Once he touched the ground he looked over at me and said with a smirk plastered on his pretty face, "By the way, that's two points for me and none for you."

"Jack!" Lottie said as she ran over and hugged her brother, finally deciding to interject. That smug little bastard, revenge shall be mine! "You scared us for a while there."

The boy beside me looked sort of guilty as he lifted the small girl in the air, "I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you?"

"You'll just play another trick, won't you?" Lottie asked as he set her down.

"Naw. I was just going to offer to give you a piggy back ride back to the village but since you don't trust me..." he trailed off as he began walking away. Heading in the direction opposite to the village. Lottie ran up and began tugging on his sleeve.

"I want a piggy back ride please Jack!" she begged, completely forgetting about how she was slightly mad at him prior to. I followed behind the two of them as Jack gave up his little game and gave his sister a piggy back. I watched contently as Lottie asked Jack questions about Santa Clause and the Easter bunny. It was cute to watch the two of them interact and in that moment I wished my older brother were here too. Unfortunately, he was married and moved away with his wife. We haven't heard from him since. We kept on walking down the forest trail and I watched as the snow began picking up slightly, falling faster.

"Hey, Juliet, does the trail seem longer to you?" Jack asked me suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. If we kept walking a little longer we would reach the cliffs.

"No. Not really. Why?" I asked him, although I already knew what he was going to say.

"Because we should have reached town by now!" Jack explained.

"Well, I'll have you know that we've been walking in the wrong direction then. Town's the other way." I explained with a smirk as I pointed my thumb over my shoulder to prove my point. I laughed when I caught a glimpse of Jack's surprised expression as I turned on my heel to head back the way we came.

"You couldn't have told us that twenty minutes ago?" He asked as he caught up with me. That makes us two to one. I noticed that he had set Lottie down and she was now walking beside him. Her cheeks were flushed pink with the cold but it didn't seem to bother her yet.

"Nope. Besides it's good for you to get out of your house and explore." I explained with my everlasting smirk. Jack simply sighed and I looked over at him. Snow fell softly around him and bits of it were caught in his hair and eyelashes. His eyes, the beautiful dark brown I've come to know, stood out against his pale skin and his cheeks which have turned pink from the cold. Fluffs of air came out of his ever smiling mouth with every exhale. I smiled at him, it was as if he breathed winter, was winter. I turned my focus ahead and began enjoying the scenery again as our walk continued on. We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the town. In which I was called away by my mother to go help her prepare dinner. I wished my friends farewell and we parted in our separate ways.

My house was not very big and it was located down the street from Jack and Lottie's house. The house was quant and was made of wood. It was small for a two story house but it had everything we needed, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, a master bedroom for my parents, my room and a guest bedroom. My room was painted a soft brown colour and held a wardrob, a desk and my bed. Several of my paintings covered the walls and added color and life to the small room.

The kitchen was located at the back of the house and I followed my mom into it and helped her prepare the food, "Why are we cooking this much food mom?"

She handed me the carrots she had just cleaned and I began cutting them up, "Because, ma petite grenouille, have you forgotten? It is Mrs. Frost's birthday in a couple days and we are throwing her a surprise party." (_my little froggy-_ nickname)

I smiled, "That's nice of you guys to think of doing this for her."

We continued cooking well into the evening and soon, guests were knocking at our door. I changed into my blue and white dress that reminded me so much of winter and frosted patterns on windows. I came back down stairs to which point everything was set up and ready and half the village was squeezed into our small home. All that was left was to have Mrs. Frost arrive. Finally there was a knock at the door, "Come in!"

Then, Mrs Frost walked in with the rest of the family in tow, "Surprise! Happy early birthday, Mrs. Frost/ Holly!"

Mrs. Frost looked over joyed at the get together and laughed and turned on her family saying "I knew you were hiding something,"

They all grinned sheepishly at her before she turned back around and began interacting with everyone. The children soon met up with their friends and began playing. I sat at the piano and played a couple marry tunes that I had memorized and watched as Jack huddled all the children in and told a story which somehow involved a pair of deer antlers and stomping around. I shook my head at my friend and laughed as he continued his story. The evening went by quickly and soon most of the guests had gone and I was cleaning up the plates in the kitchen.

"Well now, whats a girl like you doing in here?" A voice whispered in my ear. I gasped and almost dropped all of the clean plates I was carring. A shiver also ran down my spine as his breath tickled my ear.

"Jack! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I scolded the boy as I turned around. He put on a playful guilty face.

"Aw, I'm sorry Juliet. It won't happen again." Of course I knew that he didn't mean it. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head playfully as he tryed to use his smolder against me. Three to one; Jack.

"You bet it won't Frost" was all I told him as I turned back around and walked over to the cupbort where we stored our plates. I set them down in there appropriat spot and turned back to face my best friend. After all it was three to one, it was time for revenge.

"So, what are you doing in here Jack?" I asked him in a low voice and I walked slowly towards him taking special care in swaying my hips as I moved. I stopped just in front of him, our chests almost touching and looked up at him through my lashes.

"Um, trying to keep you company?" He said uncertainly, as he took a step back, all the while looking extremely awkward. I took a step closer to him, filling the gap between us again as I looked down at his chest and fixed his white shirt that he wore and making sure that I touched a bit of his chest that was exposed by the v-neck. I then took special care in tucking back in the bottem of his shirt that had come out.

"Well I certainly don't mind the company that has been provided." I said as I looked back up at him, his face as red as a ripe tomato. Three to two; Jack but I'm catching up.

"Juliet, can you come here?" My mothers voice called out to me from the living room.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back at her as I took a step away from Jack, but never breaking eye contact with him. I smirked at him and winked at him which was a signal to him that it was a point for me.

I walked into the living room and saw my mother sitting on a chair beside Mrs. Frost and two other towns ladies were also gathered there in converation. I stood there awkwardly for a moment as I waited for my mother's instructions. When she saw me standing there she made a motion with her hand to come join her.

"See Holly," my mother said in her slight french accent addressing Mrs. Frost, "this is the dress I was talking about. I sowed it myself."

"Oh it's beautiful! Juliet, dear, won't you give us a spin?" Mrs Frost asked me. I smiled at her and spun in a circle. The dress flaired out around me as I spun and I heard Mrs Frost gasp. "My that sure is beautiful and you wear it so nicely too Juliet!"

"Mrs Frost, you're too kind!" I responded, my cheeks turning a light pink from the compliment and a shy smile on my lips.

"So how's the song coming along? Your mother was telling me that you liked writing music." Mrs. Frost asked.

"Oh um it's going well." I said shyly, a blush at my cheeks.

"Can I hear some?"

My eyes widened. "Its not finished yet."

"No matter."

"_I won't give up on us/even if the skies get rough/ I'm giving you all my love/ I'm still looking up/_"(Credit to jason mraz and his song "I wont give up")

"Beautiful!" Said Mrs Frost. I smiled shyly at her.

"Well that was all Juliet, merci."(_Thank you_) said my mother as she smiled proudly at me , "you can run along and do whatever it was that you were doing."

I smiled at the women then turned to head back to the kitchen. As I walked back I heard Mrs. Frost whisper to someone, "She was probably with Jack."

As I entered the kitchen I heard my mother reply with a chuckle, "They are so cute when they're together."

My eyes widened with surprise and a light blush covered my cheeks. I was tempted to turn around and make a clever retort at the giggling women but I held my tongue. I sighed to regain my senses and continued working on clearing the table seeing as Jack was no where in sight.

"So, what did they want?" a voice asked from behind me. Once more causing me to jump. I turned around and saw Jack leaning against the back counter. How did I miss that?!

"Why ask me? You probably over heard the conversation already." I responded with a smirk. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"They are right you know," he started as he looked me up and down,"the dress is beautiful and so's the song."

"Thanks Jack. That means a lot." I told him senserily as I knoted my hands together. Knoting and unknoting. Jack took a step forward and gave me a smile. Not a smirk, a smile.

"You're always so shy when people give you complements, why?" He asked me.

I looked up to him and gave him a humble smile, "After all these years, you still don't know? From a young age I was taught that being humble is a good and highly overlooked trait and personally I think that it shows the senserity of a person."

Jack continued smiling down at me, "I see."

Jack took a step closer towards me and looked like he was about to say something else before I yawned. "Tired?"

"Ya. I think I'm off to bed."

"Wait, before you go I noticed this and I wanted to ask you, is that the necklase I got you last year?"

I looked down at the necklase I was wearing and smiled. I looked up at him and nodded. The necklase was beautiful and made up of a lovely stirling silver in the shape of a heart. It was a locket although I didn't keep anything inside. The back of the locket was solid where as the front had been cut so that it looked like an almost floral pattern. It truely was beautiful.

"I don't take it off." I explained to him. He smiled a sort of crooked smile at me and it braught a blush to my cheeks, because dispite the flirting and the tricks we play on each other, Jack is my best friend and I care about him. I care about him a lot. I yawned tiredly and rubbed my eyes.

"Well it looked like its past someone's bed time." Jack laughed. Rolled my eyes at him playfully.

"Goodnight Jack." I said as I walked past him to go to the stairs. "See you tomorrow."

"'Night Juliet. Sweet dreams." Came his reply. I smiled and walked up the stairs to my bedroom where I changed out of my dress and into my nightgown. I hopped in bed and waited for sleep to take me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cleaning, skating, and running

I woke up the next morning with sunlight streaming into my room. I looked out the window and noticed that I had slept in. People were going about their business on the street below and I heard a knock at the door. I hurriedly dressed myself in a green and white dress and ran down stairs. There, at the door was Jack and Little Lottie, both holding a pair of skates. My mother was also at the door.

"Good morning." I said as I approached.

"Good morning Sissy! Can you come skating with us?" asked Little Lottie, who, as usual, got straight to the point. I looked at my mother and she shook her head no, then turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, Lottie, I need to stay here," I told her. The smile vanished from her face, "but how about tomorrow? Is that okay?"

Lottie smiled and nodded. I looked up at Jack and saw that he was disappointed as well. "Don't be sad Jack. We'll hang out all day tomorrow, I promise."

"I wasn't sad, just disappointed that I wont be able to kick your butt at skating." His signature smirk grazed his face.

"Ha ha! Real funny, but I'm pretty fast."

"We'll see about that." He reached for my hand and pulled me towards him. I stumbled at the sudden action and found myself clinging to his cloak to keep from falling. I looked up at him, a slight brush covering my cheeks and gasped as I felt something cold and wet drip down the back of my dress. "and that is pay back for your little trick yesterday."

I shoved myself off of him playfully as I understood his little prank and tried to get the snow out of my dress. "Ya, well I won't pranking the prankster king for a while. Not until I think of something good anyways."

"Whoa! You think? I didn't know that was possible!" said Jack

"Jack can we go now?" asked Lottie, distracting us from our conversation and my snappy come back.

"Okay. See you later Juliet."

"Bye Jack, bye Lottie. Be careful!" I told them.

Jack chuckled, "We will."

I smiled as I watched Lottie all but drag him from my house. It was cute really. Jack turned around and looked at me one last time before they left and I waved. I turned around and closed the door as I moved into the kitchen. "So what can I help with mom?"

We cleaned for hours starting with the left over stuff in the kitchen and then moved to the living room. Slowly, we made our way around the house, cleaning everything. I kept thinking back to Jack and Lottie, and wishing I could have gone with them. I sighed and continued my work. We took a break around midafternoon to have lunch. We had apples and a bit of bread. Mom and I spoke for a while, talking about anything that came to mind really. Then, once we had finished our food we continued working. Mom sent me upstairs to get started on the guest bedroom.

I worked diligently until there was a knock at the door. I didn't think much of it and left my mother to get it as I fixed the bed. I heard wailing come from downstairs and my mother's voice as she attempted to calm them down. I came downstairs, curious, about what was going on and saw the Frost family minus Jack. All of them were crying or looked like they were about to. Lottie was on Mrs. Frost's lap crying into her mother's shoulder, who was crying into my mother's shoulder. Mr Frost was sitting in an arm-chair desperately trying to calm himself and seemed to be almost numb looking. I was immediately filled with worry and ran into the room. "Whats wrong? What happened?"

Lottie ran from her mother's arms and into my own. I bent down and picked her up, which allowed her to cry on to my shoulder. I looked at my mother, who was also crying. I began to panic and asked again, "What happened?"

Still no answer, only more crying. My mother looked up at me sympathetically. I turned and subconsciously looked for Jack. That's when it dawned on me; the entire family, here, crying, my mother's sympathetic look and no Jack. I felt like I couldn't breath. Like someone was standing on my chest and I fought to catch my breath, "Where's Jack?"

The crying in the room intensified. Lottie held on to my tighter and Mrs. Frost began wailing again. Mr Frost had a single tear run down his cheek. My mother continued giving me a sympathetic look and I felt as if everything around me was crumbling. No one had answered my question with words. They didn't have to. Their actions gave them away. In a shaky voice I asked for the third time, "What happened?"

"We were skating on the lake," Lottie started between sobs. I set her down and looked at the young girl before me. Tears had already started forming in my eyes. I regret ever coming down stairs. I don't want to hear it! Stop talking! I couldn't breath. In. Out. In. Out. I couldn't see clearly and there was darkness at the sides of my vision as if I were looking through a tunnel. "And the ice cracked."

Stop! Just stop! My mind screamed again and again. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to hear it. I looked at my mother again. That same damn look in her eyes. The sympathy. The pity. Stop looking at me like that! I screamed internally at the woman. I looked back at the young girl as she began sobbing harder. "He saved me but, but...he fell through."

Everything seemed to work in slow motion. Lottie just fell to her knees in front of me, crying. Mrs. Frost wailed again, but I could barely hear it. I scooped Lottie up in my arms and brought her to her father. I set the girl down on his lap. I felt numb. I couldn't control anything. I looked at Mrs. Frost one last time then I went over to the coat rack beside the door. I did up my jacket one button at a time and put on my boots. I opened the door and walked out of the house.

I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. Jack was dead. What else matters in the world? What the hell am I suppose to do? Without Jack, I am nothing. Jack was and is everything to me. He can't be gone! The world around me twisted and turned as I continued forward. Trees were all round me. I think I walked into the forest but I really just did not care. The blackness creeped farther into my vision. I couldn't hear anything. Not the crunch of my boots in the snow or the crows that circled over head. The forest that looked so alive and beautiful yesterday now looked dead. Like Jack, I thought. Everything was dead. Jack was dead.

Snow began falling but I didn't feel it. The coldness couldn't touch me, for I was as numb and dead as it was. The trees seemed to close in around me and trap me. They reached their long branches out and scratched at my clothes, skin and face. The world continued bending and twisting and I just continued stumbling forwards until I tripped on a tree root.

I don't know how long I was laying there, face in the snow, unmoving, but I didn't particularly care. When I finally got the sensibility to move again, a thin layer of snow had covered me and I was shivering from head to toe. Night had long fallen and I had no idea where I was. I got my head together and though over what I was going to do. I turned to the moon and just spoke,

"Jack Frost. I know that your dead," I started off stupidly,"but if you're still here or watching over me or whatever. I still believe in you. Come home, Jack. Come back to me. Please."

That's when I head a voice, his voice, Jack's. Tears came to my eyes instantly and I fought to keep them from falling.

"Missing girl from the village! Are you out here?" Jack's voice called. I huddled against the tree that had tripped me and fought to keep myself in check. What the hell was going on? Jack's dead and now I'm hearing things. This is just peachy!

"Missing gir- Oh! Here you are! The villagers are looking for you." Jack's voice said again. Only this time it was much closer and it sounded almost as if it was in front of me. I looked up for a moment despite my brain telling me not to and saw a boy. He had white hair and ice blue eyes. He looked so much like Jack, hell he was even wearing the same style of clothes as Jack.

"I can't go back there. Not yet." I whispered to the boy.

"Wait you actually see me, and- and you can hear me?" he asked excitedly. It reminded me of Jack and I continued holding the tears back.

"Yes."

"This is great! No one in town could see or hear me, but you, you can!" The boy smiled widely and leaned on this stick. It had a sort of hooked end on it, reminding me of a shepherds hook. I noticed that where he touched it, it became frosted over. Frost. I looked at the boy's face again. It was so much like Jack's. A tear finally fell from my eye and I let it roll down my cheek. The boy's face turned from a look of happiness to one of worry.

"Hey, whats wrong?" he asked. The boy knelt down in front of me and wiped the tear that had fallen, from my face, dropping his stick along the way. His hands were so cold! I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself.

"You're just like him." I explained softly.

"Like who?"

"My best friend. He- You look and act exactly like him."

"What happened to him?"

"He- he-"I couldn't take it. I broke. Tears feel endlessly from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. The boy looked around unsurely then started rubbing my back as I cried. I pulled myself together after some time and steeled my emotions. Softly I said, "He drowned earlier today."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

I leaned my back against the tree and wrapped my arms around my legs. I looked up at the moon and laughed dryly. I continued to stare up at the full moon as I spoke, "Worst part is that I never even got to tell him what he means, meant, to me."

"What did he mean to you?"

I hesitated a moment, trying not only to find the words to describe what Jack meant to me but also to bring myself to say them. "The world." I said finally, "He meant the world to me. He was my everything and now I don't know what I'm going to do with him gone. I feel dead inside because I know that I'll never get to see his smiling face again."

The boy beside me remained quiet for a while before he said, "You must have really loved him."

**A/N: I'll probably continue posting daily but up until this point I'm halfway through the story but you guys are still just getting started. With that in mind if there are any sugestions PM me or write it in a review (yes reviewers, I read what you write to me and i wanna say a quick thank you for it- thank you :P). Ive set it up this way because this way if I get writers block or something comes up and my writing is for whatever reason set back, you'll still be getting chapters. That is all, thank you :D ~Juliet H.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rock slide

"You must have really loved him."

His words took me by surprise, before my mind whispered; he's right. I fought to stabilize my mind and control my emotions again. I tried thinking of excuses to say to the white-haired boy but none came to mind. Jack was dead and I was tired of running, "I did and do."

The boy beside me smiled and I looked over at him as he stood. He extended his hand towards me and I gave him a questioning look.

"Come on," he said, "I'm sure that your boyfriend wouldn't want you out here. Cold and miserable. I'm sure that he would want you happy and smiling. I know that I would. "

I gave a half hearted smile and took his hand, allowing him to help me up. He grabbed his stick and then helped me get back to the village. When we came into view I saw a few of the towns people running around yelling me name. I turned to the boy, "Thank you for being there for me."

The boy smiled again and I couldn't help but think that he looked like Jack. "Glad I could help."

He waved goodbye then walked back into the forest. I watched him until he disappeared behind the trees and in the shadows. I thought back to the boy's words_ I'm sure that he would want you happy and smiling_. His words couldn't have been truer and I hoped that in time my heart would heal. I took a deep breath and made my way into the light of the town. Immediately, I was recognized and taken back to my house.

Upon my arrival my mother ran up to me and enveloped me in a hug as she sobbed. I allowed her to hold me but did not hug her back. She brought me inside and told me that she had lent my room to Little Lottie as the guest bedroom was being taken up by Mr. and Mrs Frost. I nodded and removed may jacket and boots. I walked over to the couch and took the blanket that was lying on top of it. I layed myself down and threw the blanket over top of me. It took a while for sleep to come and just as it did a thought entered my mind. I forgot to ask the boy for his name.

It was at that point that I promised myself that the next time that I saw him I was going to find out who he is and thank him again.

It had been several weeks since Jack's death and my in counter with the snow haired boy. I barely spoke now, for I was still grieving. I did my work and played with the kids as usual, but it always felt off. When I was alone it took all my will power to not cry and hold myself together. I had to be strong. I set down the book I was reading and went downstairs. I looked out the window and saw that most of the snow had melted. Spring was upon us.

"Mom!" I called, "I'm going on a walk."

Mom came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Es-ce que je peux venir avec toi?"(_Can I come with you?_)

I nodded. Silently, I put on my coat and boots and waited for my mom to do the same. When we were all done and ready, I opened the door and we left the house. Mother talked as we walked. She told me about this new stitch she was trying to learn and rambled on from there. I would nod my head occasionally and pretended that I was listening.

We walked the forest trail and soon, we came to the cliffs. Couples liked to come here because off of the trail there was a separate route that leads to the top of the cliffs. It gave a lovely view of the forest and the town.

Mother continued talking as we walked along the bottom of the cliffs. I think that she was talking about some new musician. Regardless I wasn't paying much attention to her. I looked up at the sky and saw that even in the early evening the full moon was above us. We had just begun walking by a cave entrance when I heard it. The sound of rock against rock. I was standing closest to the cave with my mother standing on the other side of me. I pushed my mother hard in the direction opposite of the cliffs and tried to avoid the falling rocks. A rock hit the side of my head and I managed to find cover in the cave.

The world around me was dark and spinning. I held my throbbing head and felt blood run down from the wound. I heard my mother yelling my name but I was too weak to answer. I fell on to the ground and looked at the entrance of the cave. The falling rocks had blocked my escape. A bit of light streaming in through a gap in the rocks and I crawled towards it. Between the rocks I was able to see the moon as clearly as ever despite the blackness that was forming at the edges of my vision. Soon I could no longer hear my mother yelling out to me. I don't know if it was because she had left or if she just could not find it in herself to call out to me. Whatever the reason I found the world had gone silent.

The pain in my head didn't grow, or in any way lessen, but I do know that it was excruciatingly painful. I understood that lying here, in this cave, rocks covering the exits was where I was going to die. The strange thing was, was that I wasn't scared. I whispered a good-bye to my mother, even though I was uncertain of what had happened to her. My body began to feel heavy and I knew that my time had come. Whether that time happened because of my bashed in skull or because of the blood loss, I didn't know. Regardless I simply continued staring up at the moon until my eyes couldn't stay open any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new guardian

When I woke up, all I could see was darkness and I felt so alone. Then I saw the moon and suddenly everything didn't seem so bad. I was lifted unto my feet and slowly I came into terms with my surroundings; I appeared to be in a cave. Some rocks covered the most of the entrance. Between the gaps of rocks the moonlight poured in. I was confused. How did I get here? Who am I for that matter? I looked at the moon for guidance.

_Your name is Juliet Stronghold_.

A voice whispered to me. I knew as soon as it spoke that it was the moon. I smiled at him and I felt as though the moon was shining just a bit brighter. Then there was the matter of escaping the cave. I tried pushing and pulling at the rocks and trying to get them to move.

"Moon, please help me. I'm not strong enough." I begged as I looked back up at the moon. When an answer didn't come I tried prying the rocks away from the entrance again.

_Sometimes physical strength isn't enough_, He spoke again. Isn't enough? I sat down and thought about what the man in the moon could have meant. I closed my eyes for a moment and exhaled, frustrated, letting the air flow from my mouth. I opened my eyes in time to see some sort of barrier around the puff of air that I had released. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. What just happened? Curiously, I stood up again and let out another stream of air. This time the barrier did not occur. I chewed my lip in confusion and tried again, blowing harder but getting the same result. I sighed again and went to lean my head against the rock wall that was covering my way out.

That's when it happened again. This time I saw it more clearly. The barrier seemed to come from my head and shun a light gold colour. It extended forward and grew to shield past my head and my upper torso and pushed against the boulders. It was as if it was a growing extention of my body. This time the borders moved slightly before the barrier dropped. I took a step back and took on a fighters stance. I raised my fists so that they were close to my face and lifted my right one back. I punched with my right hand and envisioned a barrier protecting my hand from getting hurt and pushing the rocks forward. That's when it happened again, the gold drove forward with my punch and moved the rocks. It uncovered a bit of the entrance but it still wasn't enough for me to get through. I smiled at my accomplishment and took a step back. I sucked in a large amount of air,

"Move!" I yelled at the rock wall, as I took a step forward. Again the golden barrier appeared and this time it was as big as my entire torso and taller than my head. It pushed past the rocks as if they were nothing and finally gave me enough room to escape from the dark cave. I walked out of the cave and noticed that I was in a forest. A path stretched on either side of me. The rocks that had previously blocked my exit were now scattered in random directions and made it seem as though a bomb had gone off. I looked up at the moon and felt its beams smiling down on me with pride. I smiled back up at it- him and decided to continue on my way.

I took a moment to examine myself in the light. I had small fragile looking hands and long arms. I had long legs as well. Overall my body size was rather average. Covering it was a green and brown dress. It was simple and reminded me of the forest. The dress reached all the way to the ground and was long sleeved with a hoop neck. Brown hair tumbled into my face. It was long and ran down in waves to the center of my back. It was cut in layers and was silky smooth. I wondered vaguely what my face looked like. What colour were my eyes? Were my lips a soft pink or an intense red? I pushed my curiosity aside and decided to continue moving.

I turned to the left and wandered down the path. I enjoyed the scenery around me and marveled at the tall trees that were beginning to regain their leaves. I tested out my abilities at running and walking as I continued down the path and noticed that I could move quiet quickly. I soon became tired and decided that since I didn't have any shelter made, to rest in a tree. I climbed the closest sturdy looking tree and made myself comfortable on one of the higher branches. I played with a lock of my hair and whispered a goodnight to the moon. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard the sound of footsteps. Who ever it was, was running in my direction.

"She's stuck in a cave, this way!" I heard the voice of a woman call. It sounded almost raspy and it was quite unpleasant. What intrigued me was less her voice but more what she had said. Someone's stuck in a cave? I was stuck in a cave before, maybe I could help or maybe they were looking for me, I thought almost cheerily.

I scrambled out of my tree just in time to see a woman running in front of a group of stronger looking men pass by me. I followed them and kept up quite nicely. We soon arrived back at the cave that I came out of and I heard the woman cry out. She ran forward towards the cave and scrambled around inside the entrance. The woman searched frantically for something.

"Hey, I'm okay. I got myself out of there just fine." I told the woman as I stepped forward from behind the group, but she didn't seem to hear me. In fact none of them seemed to hear me.

"She was here!" The woman said frantically, still looking around, "There was a rock slide and you know how thin she was! The boulders here are huge. She couldn't have done this by herself!"

"Hey, lady, I told you I'm fine and I'm stronger than I look." I said with a smirk as I looked up at the moon. When I looked back at the woman she was walking right towards me but didn't seem to see me. As she neared me her pace didnt slow, "Hey lady, I standing right in front of you! Be careful or you'll walk right through m-"

Then she did. She walked right through me. It felt weird and I was confused. What was happening? Why couldn't she see or hear me? I looked down at myself to see if there was something out of sorts. I even poked my stomach for good measure and found it solid. Just as I turned around again another man walked through me. I looked up at the moon for help. Why was this happening? What was going on?

"H-Hello?" I asked rather loudly. Another man walked partly through the left side of my body, "Can anybody hear me?"

I continued backing up while all the adults walked around talking out the situation. No one, not one of them noted my existence. That's when I turned and ran down the trail. I ran until I came upon a lake. It was small and would be more or less considered a pond. I looked around and saw the snow falling softly around me. I felt the temperature drop and saw a boy with hair as white as snow standing in center of the lake. He appeared to be in his mid to late teenage years and I was about to speak to him, ask him where I was, when I remembered what had happened just moments before. I looked up at the moon then back at the boy before I turned and ran. I soon came upon a clearing and decided that at last I was going to go to sleep.

I, once again, climbed a tree and settled myself into one of its sturdy branches. Sleep came quickly, thankfully and that night I did not dream.

* * *

It had been fifty-two years since the moon last spoke to me and fifty-two years since I woke up. In all that time, I never really settled anywhere but roamed from country to country. Since that night from so long ago, I found out that people actually could hear me, although very indirectly. When I would speak their souls would hear me, so I spent my time spreading holiday cheer by singing carols to people and whispering words of encouragement to people who needed it. It gave them strength and helped them continue on their way. I've been thankful that I haven't had to use my barriers since that day in the caves.

My life at this point was going swimmingly, everything seemed to be working out for the better. That was until I met a six-foot tall bunny in the park that I was resting in. It was early evening and I had just settled down for a quick nap in a tree when I heard the think Australian accent,

"Hello Sheila," he said looking up at me. I looked down and was surprised to see the six-foot tall rabbit was talking to me. That meant he could see me. I checked the other branches of the tree quickly for anyone else. When I saw that I was alone in the tree I concluded that it was actually me he was talking to. No one had seen me in fifty-two years and a wave of happiness flooded through me.

"Hello," I responded after I noticed that I had failed to respond.

"You mind comin' down here?" He asked, being rather polite.

I descended from my spot and into one of the lower branches. I sat down on said branch and looked at the bunny, who was now at the same height as me. I smiled at him and asked in a sweet tone, "What can I help you with?"

"North needs you to come with me to the pole." he explained. My brows went together in confusion.

"Um, Sir? I don't know any 'North'," I said softly, feeling like a school girl. The bunny looked surprised.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Well then Sheila, the name's Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny."

"Wow! The Easter Bunny!"I said shocked, recognizing the holiday figure. After a moment I regained my composer and smiled, extending my hand towards him, "It's nice to meet you Bunnymund,"

"Bunny."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just call me Bunny."

"Okay, Bunny. Well, I'm Juliet."

He chucked and shook my hand, "Nice to meet ya Juliet,"

I smiled at him then remembered, "So, who's North?"

The Bunny before me smirked, "You'd know 'em as Santa Clause."

I felt my eyes widen in shock and my mouth nearly opened in surprise. First I'd meet the Easter Bunny and now Santa is requesting me. A smile made its way on to my lips. In my excitement I asked, "When do we leave?"

Bunny laughed at me again, "As soon as your outta that tree."

"How are we getting there?"

"We'll be taking my tunnels." I smiled even wider and hopped off the branch and on to the ground. I landed easily on my feet and Bunny tapped the ground twice with his foot. In a mocking tone he said, "Buckle up."

Then there was nothing under my feet. I screamed at the sudden lack of ground underneath me but began laughing as I reconnected with the ground and was sliding down a path. I lifted my hands in excitement and cheered loudly. It was like one giant slide and in the matter of seconds, it opened up inside of santa's workshop.

I got out of the tunnel and looked around, taking in everything. There were bright colours all around and Yetis and elves currying around the place. Toys both big and small were everywhere and in the center of the room was a big globe with glowing lights. Finally I turned to face the "big four". My jaw nearly fell open as I saw them there, all together.

"Juliet Stronghold! Welcome!" said Santa, or North in a loud voice. He raised his arms in welcome as he walked towards me. I took a step back feeling slighty shy and intimidated. "I'm North in case Bunny has not told you-"

"I have," said Bunny

"And this is Tooth, the Tooth Fairy." North said as a hummingbird type of person or I guess the tooth fairy flew towards me.

"Juliet! Its so nice to have a girl on the team! How are your teeth doing?" She said very quickly before promptly shoving her fingers in my mouth. "Their beautiful!"

"Tooth hands out of mouth." North scolded. " and this is Sandy the Sandman."

Sandy tipped his sand hat at me and I smiled at him.

"Wow! I've always dreamed of meeting all of you, this is great!" I said in awe. Then a thought struck me. I've been alone for fifty-two years, what would they want me for now that they didn't before? I narrowed my eyes at them as I finally found my courage again. "So what am I here for exactly?"

"You are chosen to be new guardian!" said North merrily. I looked around shocked and suddenly trumpets were blaring and Yetis juggling sticks that were on fire came towards me. The Baby Tooths were flying around me, releasing confetti as the elves marched towards me. I clenched my hands in confusion and shock. There was too much stuff going on; too much noise, too much movement, too much force and above all, too many restrictions.

I unclenched my hands to use them to covered my ears and yelled, "ENOUGH!"

A full body barrier appeared at my words and pushed everything that was too close to me away. The barrier didn't just appear in front though, this one surrounded my entire body and push out wards, growing in all directions. Everyone looked at me in shock and I took a deep breath. Allowing me to feel as though I could breath again. I glared at the big four in front of me, "What could have possibly made you think that I want to be a guardian?"

North chuckled before answering, "Man in moon chose you. So you are Guardian. Music!"

I glared at the instrument players and dared them to even touch their instruments. Lucky for them, none of them did. It wasn't like I would hurt them but the music was loud and frustrating.

"No offence North, but I can't be a guardian." When the guardians said nothing I continued, "You guys are only allowed to protect the children and well, I can't be held down like that. Others need my help as well. I mean just the other day I stopped a man from killing himself. Its sad really but I give them the strength to carry on and I can't just abandon all of these adults like that. I hope you understand."

North looked down at his book and Tooth fluttered to his side, "Is there anything we can do about this North? Are there any rules that well let her continue to help the older population?"

North remained silent for a while then shook his head, looked up and smiled, "We can make her unofficial guardian then. "

"Unofficial Guardian?" asked Bunny.

"Yes. Yes! Then Juliet can come to all of our meeting and help out with the children when the guardians are called." explained North. I smiled,

"I like that plan North. You've got yourself a deal." I reached my hand out to shake his. He grabbed it in a firm and hand crushing hand shake.

"Welcome Juliet! The first Unofficial guardian!" Exclaimed North merrily. I smiled widely at North and he smiled back. All of the yetis and elves cheered loudly. The other guardians joined in as well. Even Bunny was clapping slowly.

"So is there any particular reason for me to be chosen as a guardian now?" I asked as the clapping finished. The sand man made several images over his head but they move so quickly that I never understood, "Sorry Sandy, could you go a bit slower?"

"He says there is no sign of danger so far, but Man in moon chose you, so we found you." North explained. I nodded in understanding. Slowly everyone dispersed, going back to doing their job but I decided to stay a bit longer.

I sat down on a sofa, when Bunny spoke to me, "So Sheila, what's your center?"

I looked at him confused, "What's a center?"

Bunny sighed, "North's better at explainin' it but a center is pretty much what you bring into the world and its who you are."

I nodded, understanding, "What's your center?"

"Hope. Any idea about yours?"

I shook my head and looked down thinking hard. Who am I? What is center? I stopped in mid thought when Bunny laughed and I looked up at him, "What?"

"It just doesn't surprise me Sheila. A center's found in time, not in an instant."

I smiled at Bunny and nodded my head. "Well I'll let you know when I find it. In the mean time I better be getting home. Mind helping me with that?"

Bunny smirked and in an instant I was shooting down his tunnels again. This time landing back in the park that I was resting in and set off with a smile on my face to continue my work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jack Frost

It's been two hundred and forty-eight years since I first became an Unofficial Guardian and so far I haven't been called in once. Which is a good thing. Although it is kind of boring. I longed for a bit of action seeing as the moment when I first met the guardians is really the most interesting thing that has happened to me since my "birth" three hundred years ago.

In all of this time I have yet to have a human believer and although it does get lonely sometimes it does make my job easier. Besides on those lonely days when I just want some sort of company North and his Yetis are always willing to my time at the pole with North, I taught myself many new skills. I was now able to ride the reindeer both separately and with the sleigh. As well because it is a workshop I noticed all the toy weapons that were around. Originally, the Nerf gun and bow and arrows were simply to keep myself from being bored, but then it turned into target practice. Generally, I would hide at the top of the stairs or find my way up into the rafters and wait for the unlucky soul that would walk by. At first my aim wasn't that good. Sure I could hit the target but it wouldn't be a kill shot. I worked on my aim until I was able to hit everyone who came by right in the middle of their foreheads.

I had a blast doing this as well, that was until I accidentally hit North. That's when he declared that I actually get some weapons of my own and thus proceeded to give me a bow and arrows and a rifle for christmas. I don't know much about guns so I don't know what kind of rifle it is. All I know is that it is versatile and I love it. The best thing about my new weapons was that they never run out. All of my arrows returned to my quiver once I fired them. The same thing goes for the ammunition for the rifle; it goes right back into the clip. That christmas I was also given a mini snow globe so that I could go from place to place faster and a brown cloak with a hood so that I would keep warm.

Currently I was in my home town of Burgess spreading some holiday cheer through the small town. I looked up at the sky happy to finally be home after travelling the world and not being here for the last twenty years and even then my stay was short. With the help of the snow on the ground it really didn't take much to help these people. I was walking on the side-walk looking for someone who might need my help when I saw it, the northern lights. North was calling a meeting. I pulled out the miniature snow globe that North had given me and whispered for it to take me to the north pole. I smashed the globe on the ground and hopped through it to arrive in North's workshop. I picked up my snow globe and looked around.

The workshop was still as bright and full of life since my last visit and it made me smile. I stopped when I heard North come in with bunny. I immediately got my game face on, ready for what ever threat is out there. My bow was in hand and I was itching for action. North's eyes fell on me and he smiled as he walked over.

"What's going on North?" I asked

"Hello to you to Juliet. For question, we wait for everyone to arrive." North bellowed. I rolled my eyes at him. I had to get back out there and spread some holiday cheer which gave people strength. Sandy arrived after a few moments followed by Tooth. North thanked us all for coming and I rolled my eyes at him again, wanting him to get to the point already.

"What's going on North?" I asked again.

"The boogeyman was here, at the pole." North explained. My eyes widened in shock.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" asked Tooth in a fearful tone. We all knew what this meant.

"Yes. There was black sand covering the globe," said North as he used hand gestures to farther prove his point.

Bunny came up from behind North, "What- what do you mean, black sand?"

"And then a shadow," continued North. I stayed quiet, assessing the situation.

"Hold on! Hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch?" said Bunny

"Well, uh, not exactly," said North as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked Sandy. The small Sandman simply shrugged, and formed a question mark over his head, not really wanting to get involved. Bunny laughed, "Ya you said it Sandy."

"Look, he's up to something very bad. I can feel it," North when on. He glanced down at his stomach then back up to us, "in my belly."

"So you mean to summon us all here, three days before easter on the account of some sand, a shadow and your belly?" I asked sceptically. Four out of the five of us should be helping out right now and he calls us here because of his belly? North nodded which caused me to hit my forehead with my palm out of disbelief.

"Hey, what if I did this to you three days before Christmas?" asked Bunny rather angrily. Thus causing the two of them to get into another heated argument over whose holiday was better. I rolled my eyes at them and went over to stand by Sandy. I looked down at the small man who was drinking eggnog. I looked up at the moon and noticed that it was brighter than usual.

"Sandy check out the moon. The man in the moon must have something important going on, eh?" I pointed I didn't know what it meant but when Sandy started freaking out and dropped his cup I knew I had to get the other's attention as well. "Hey, North-"

"Juliet can't you see that we are in the middle of argument?"

"But North-" I began again.

"I'm dealing with perishables!" continued Bunny, resuming their argument. I sighed and looked down at Sandy who seemed to be just as frustrated as I was.

"Sorry Sandy, I tried." I said sympathetically. Sandy then flew over to an elf who was licking an empty cup. Sandy grabbed the poor thing and began shaking it. The bell from the top of the elf's hat rung loudly grabbing the guardian's attention. Sandy dropped the elf pointed at his eyes then to the moon, in his way of saying look up.

"Ah Man in Moon!" Said North in greeting, "Sandy, Juliet why didn't you say something?"

I face palmed and Sandy blow sand from his ears in frustration.

"It's been a long time old friend, what is big news?" North continued. A beam of light came from the moon and shun on the floor, lighting up the tiles. A shadow appeared in the beam of light and took on the shape of a man. The guardians all gasped and I looked at them curiously.

Bunny's eyes narrowed, "It is pitch."

North tapped his stomach as if to say 'I told you so' and looked back up at the moon, "Manny, what must we do?"

Suddenly the ground shook and the tiles opened up. From under the tiles came a crystal on top of a pedestal. Tooth gasped again, " Uh, guys you know what this means right?"

"No." I answered simply, not taking my eyes off of the situation.

"He is choosing a new Guardian." explained North

"What?" I asked.

"Why? asked Bunny, just as confused as I was, although he's seen it before.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help." North answered.

Bunny looked offended, "Since when do we need help?"

"Oh, hush up Bunny. An extra pair of hands could never hurt." I said optimistically.

"I wonder who its gonna be!" Tooth said looking around joined in on her excitement and shaped his dream sand into a clover. Tooth translated, "Maybe the leprechaun?"

Bunny shut his eyes and whispered, "Please not the ground-hog. Please not the ground-hog."

I watched as the image above the crystal began to take shape. It only took a few seconds before the image was clear. The picture of a boy holding a stick rested above the crystal. I'll admit that he seemed kind of very cute and for a moment everyone was silent.

"Jack Frost," said North in a surprised tone.

A couple of fairies passed out at the sight and or mention of the boy and my eyebrows came together in confusion, "Who's Jack Frost?"

My question went unnoticed as Bunny complained, "I take it back, the ground-hog is fine."

Even Tooth was swooning at the sight of the boy, "Well, as-as long as he helps to, uh, to protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost?!" Bunny said, finally losing his shit, "He doesn't care about children, alright."

"Bunny you shouldn't judge him 'til you get to know him." I said wisely.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Look all he does is freeze water parks and mess with my egg hunts, alright. He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian." finished North.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a guardian." continued Bunny angrily.

"Well, Bunny, Manny picked him. So sucks. Get over it. In the mean time, how are we going to find him." I asked. We all looked at one another, Bunny's gaze was particularly harsh, and North shrugged.

"Easy we use snow globe. You say his name into snow globe and it will take you to him. Bunny, Juliet go together and bring a couple Yetis,yes?" North said in a leaderly fashion. I nodded and looked over at the six-foot tall Bunny before taking out my snow globe. Tooth and Sandy dispersed as I called over two Yetis then said Jacks name into the globe. The image of my home town appeared and I looked at it happily.

"He's in Burgess." I told Bunny with a light fondness in my voice. He nodded and tapped his foot twice and hopped in. I sighed and turned to the Yetis whom North had just finished giving instructions to, "You're with me."

I broke the snow globe on the floor and jestered for them to go in first. Happily, they complied and I noticed in one of had a rather large red sack. I shrugged it off and hopped in after them. I'll admit that I hate traveling by snow globe because it had this awful feeling of pulling and stretching your body. When I finally came out of the snow globe I found myself in an alley way with Jack Frost's back facing me. He was rather tall with pale skin and white hair. He wore a blue hoody and a pair of ripped brown pants.

He was leaning on his staff- thing when I tuned into the tail end of the conversation.

"-Still mad about that, are ya?" He said in a silky smooth voice and a joking tone. Bunny took a threatening step towards him.

"Yes," Bunny took a moment and calmed himself, "But this is about something else. Fellas. Juliet good timing."

"Hey! Put me down!" said Jack as he cried out in protest. I caught a slight glimpse of his face before he was shoved into a back by the Yetis. He looked young but not too young. Maybe in his late teens at most.

I turned to Bunny, "Is that really necessary?"

"Mate, it was long over due. Meetcha back at the pole." responded Bunny before he taped his foot twice and escaped in another one of his tunnels. Meanwhile Jack was still protesting in his bag and I got out my snow globe with a sigh.

"I feel like I'm kidnapping a kid, not getting a new guardian. I swear Bunny was nicer when he came to get me." I mumbled. I threw the snow globe at the ground and the portal opened up. The Yetis looked at me and I walked up to the bag.

"Sorry Jack."I said feeling guilty and waved at the Yetis to go through the portal first, chucking Jack before going in themselves. I checked the ground to see if we forgot anything and found that Jack had dropped his staff. I picked it up before hopping into the portal and landing back in the pole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tempers and Sleigh Rides

When I re-entered the Pole I dropped Jack's staff beside him and walked over to a pole on the left side of the room. I climbed up it and into the rafters above as Jack was pulled out of his bag. I pulled out my rifle and waited. I observed as the scene before me unfolded.

"Hey there he is, Jack Frost!" said North in welcome. I could practically feel Jack's eyes taking in everything. I watched amused as the Yetis once again stepped out of their boundaries and lift Jack out of the bag and setting him on the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down!" said Jack.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well?" North asked Jack as he picked up his staff.

"Oh ya, I love being shoved into sacks and tossed through magic portals." came Jack's sarcastic reply. I had to hold in my laugh as I continued to quietly observe the scene. I took a moment to observe Jacks face and found it to be quite familiar, as if I've seen it before. This confused me greatly and I looked up at the moon before returning my attention to the seen below.

I heard North say, "and the Tooth Fairy."

Tooth flew over to Jack and I laughed as she bombarded him and obsessed over his teeth. It was quite amusing and reminded me of the first time I meet Tooth and how she also spoke quickly before shoving her hands in my mouth. The best thing though was Tooth's mini fairy's and how they squealed in delight at either Jack or his teeth, I wasn't quite sure. What I did know was that it was entertaining. North then chose that moment to continue introducing us, "And the Sandman, Sandy. Sandy, wake up!"

Before North had the chance to introduce me, Jack chose the moment to interrupt, "Hey, um, anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?"

Sandy put his hand up excitedly and began making images above his head. All of which were moving rather quickly. I laughed at how he even used expressions to try and help Jack understand but it didn't seem to be working.

"Uh, it -its not really helping but thanks anyways little man," said Jack as he looked around his eyes scanning the rest of the room but never catching a glimpse of me. As Jack walked he froze an elf and knocked him over, "I must have done something really bad to get you four together."

"Five," I mumbled to myself, but continued listening as North began talking loudly again.

"How come?" repeated North before he became excited, "I tell you how come, because now you are guardian!"

The Yetis raised two torches behind North and loud music was being played by the elves. Somehow this entire scene seemed very déjà vu. I scoffed lightly, of course it was déjà vu. Even from up here I could see the reluctance in Jack and he felt over whelmed. Heck, even the music was the same as when the guardians recruited me. The Yeti's brought the large guardians book to North and I watched as Jack raised his staff over his head. He slammed it back down harshly causing a beautiful frost pattern to show up on the floor and a very cold breeze to fill the room, effectively stopping the ceremony.

"What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?" asked Jack angrily.

North's laugh rang out throughout the room before turning serious, "Of course you don't. MUSIC!"

"No music!" Jack protested again before continuing, "This is all very flattering but uh, you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian."

"Ha, ya that exactly what I said." Bunny boasted proudly. I'm normally very patient but Bunny was getting on my nerves today. If he stepped on my toe out of line I was gonna shot him, or at least in his general vicinity.

"Jack, I don't think you understand exactly what it is we do." Tooth said as she flew up to Jack. She pointed to the globe before continuing, " Each one of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." said North in a determined tone as Tooth attacked Jack's mouth again. I rolled my eyes at the guardians below me. North continued, "Okay no more wishy-washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

Jack chuckled lightly, "You mean the boogie man?"

"Yes!" Said North desperately, "When Pitch threatens us, he threats them as well!"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." said Jack as he walked away.

"Pick!? You think we pick? No, you were chosen! Like we were all chosen, by man in moon." explained North.

"What?"

"Last night Jack, he chose you." said Tooth.

"Maybe."said Bunny sourly.

"You saw the picture as clearly as we all did Bunny, lighten up." I whisper knowing that his sensitive ears would pic up my words.

"The man in the moon, he talks to you?" questioned Jack.

"You see," began North, "you can't say no. It is destiny."

"Why- why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack let out a frustrated sigh, "After 300 hundred years, this is his answer?! To spend eternity like you guys? Cooped up in some-some hide out thinking of new ways to bribe kids? Oh no, that is NOT for me."

He turned to the guardians before saying, "No offence."

Bunny who was already riled up became angry, "How-how is that not offensive? You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children?"

"Be careful for what you wish for Bunny. My rifle is loaded." I threatened, letting him know that I was becoming irritated with his attitude.

Jack turned around and said with a smug look on his face, "Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg but kids like what I do."

Before Bunny thought better of holding his tongue he said, "But none of them believe in you do they? You see, you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist."

I looked at Bunny in shock from my perch. For three hundred years I've been invisible and without a single believe and now he's throwing it in Jack's face as if it make him worthless? So what does that say about me then? Does that make me worthless? I felt my temper rise as I was not about to stand for this. I vaguely heard Tooth say something and felt her eyes on me. I lifted my rifle and took aim so that it would hit the floor beside Bunny but have it close enough to give him a reminder of who was in the room. I was about to pull the trigger when Jack used his smolder and it reminded me of something, although I couldn't remember what it was. I hesitated a second to long and the fight between Bunny and Jack continued.

"No the Kangaroo's right." said Jack, clearly to annoy Bunny.

Bunny walked forward to get closer to Jack and intimidate him with his size, "The- The what? What did you call me? I am not a Kangaroo mate."

"And all this time I thought you were. If you're not a Kangaroo, what are you?" Jack said getting in Bunny's face.

"I'm a Bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Bang! The sound of my rifle firing filled the room. Bunny looked up at me in surprise and I came out of my crouched position from around the gun. I felt everyone elses eyes in the room on me as well, but I ignored them as I flipped on the safety and hopped down from my spot. No one said a word as I glared at Bunny while I made for the exit. As I walked past him and made a point to hit his shoulder as I passed him. I opened the door as I heard Bunny begin to run after me. After I had walked through the door Bunny's voice filled the room.

"Aw Sheila, I'm sorry mate!" said Bunny as he ran after me and grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around.

"You were the first person to see me two hundred and forty-eight years ago and ever since I have thought of you as an older brother. Never in my life have I ever thought you to be so cruel and now you've proved me wrong, are you happy? I've been dropping hints to you all day Bunny about your behaviour but you have taken this too far. Do I look like trash at your royal highness' feet because I don't have any believers while yours have been handed to you on a silver platter? We were all chosen by the man in the moon to be guardians and you need to get off of your high horse understand that fact." I continued walking away from him. This time he didn't follow me.

I walked to my old room and grabbed the Nerf gun and ammunition clips that was kept in there for me. I walked into the workshop and hid under one of the desks. As Yetis came by I hit them with my 'Bullets'. Some looked around confused, unsure of where they were getting hit from, while others got angry. Slowly I allowed my anger to leave me and relaxed. I hummed quietly as I saw North and Jack pass.

"Man in moon says it is your thing." I heard North say. I checked my clip quickly to make sure that I had some left. I shoved the clip back in and positioned myself to shoot North. Come on almost there, I willed them with my mind. Jack was turning in circles taking everything in.

"Slow down would ya! I've been trying to bust in here for years. I wanna good look." I laughed at the bringer of snow and how he knew some of the Yetis personally.

Santa turned to Jack angrily, "What do you mean bust in?"

I took the opportunity of North turning around to fire off my weapon. A soft bang erupted from my toy gun and the Bullet hit North right in between the eyes. I hid back behind the desk and rolled to the next desk up so that I would have a clear shot at Jack. Another soft bang came from my gun as my bullet hit Jack in the middle of his forehead.

"Who shot that?" asked Jack. I stifled my laugh and ducked farther behind the desk I was using for cover. North laughed loudly.

"That was Juliet," explained North as they walked past the desk I was hiding behind, "When she is upset or feeling mischievous she likes to play with toy gun."

I rolled to a desk on the other side of the aisle and fired two shots at the back of their heads, "I don't play with toy guns. Its called target practice."

I heard the two of them laugh and continue on their way. It wasn't long before a worried looking Bunny and Sandy ran past to North's office. I followed them soundlessly and saw Bunny run up to North and Jack.

"We have a couple problems mates, trouble at the tooth palace and I can't find Juliet." said Bunny. I fired my weapon at him and he turned around when it hit. I could see him relax and an apologetic look on his face. I nodded at him, telling him with out words that I forgave him and turned to North who had a stern look on his face. Together we all went down to the sleigh take off center and I laughed as both Bunny and Jack refused to ride in it.

"There's no way I'm climbing into some rickety old," Then the sleigh was brought out and I saw Jack peer at it in awe-struck wonder, "Sleigh."

North looked at the two of them a smug look on his face. Jack seemed to contemplate something before saying, "Okay one ride, but that's it."

"Everyone loves the sleigh," said North as we all hopped in. Well everyone but Bunny.

I took a seat beside Jack whom I gave a smile to as I sat. He gave me on as well and I decided to properly introduce myself as North sorted out Bunny, "I'm Juliet Stronghold, Unofficial Guardian."

I held my hand out for him to shake and he took it in his cold one saying," Jack Frost."

We let go of each others hands with -on my part at least- a slight reluctance. Bunny was put in the seat beside me and I heard North say,"Buckle up."

I laughed as Bunny looked around frantically for the seat belts, "Where are the bloody seat belts?"

"It's just an expression Bunny," I told him with a devilish smirk. Bunny looked mortified and I heard Jack laugh beside me. I hadn't really noticed up until this point how nice Jack's laugh sounded. It wasn't that it was cutesy or anything but just that it had a ring of familiarity about it. In fact a lot of what jack did seemed familiar to me; the way he carries himself and the way that he walks and talks. It's like I've seen it all before. I watched North pic up the reigns and crack them.

"HEYA!" yelled North as he willed his team of reindeer forward. They took off at an incredible speed and I laughed as I saw Bunny dig his claws into the side of the sleigh. Jack laughed beside me as well and we looked at each other for a moment. Both of us wearing a devious smirk. For a moment my mind flashed to an image of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, but as soon as the image appeared it was gone. Jack's eyebrows were brought together in confusion and I vaguely wondered if he had the same experience as me. I was brought out of my thoughts as North yelled out, "I hope you like the loopdy-loops. "

"I hope you like carrots," came Bunny's weak reply, as it sounded as though he was going to throw up. I bit my lip and moved closer to Jack to give Bunny some space. Then suddenly we weren't on the ground anymore but flying through the arctic air.

"Juliet!" yelled North. I got out of my seat and walked up to him.

"Ya North?"

"Can we borrow mini snow globe?" he asked.

I chucked as I took it out and heard a bit of commotion behind me. I dismissed it as Bunny being scared and handed North the snow globe. I took a seat next to Jack again as North warned everyone. I shared a look of excitement with the good-looking boy beside me and turned forward to see us fly through the magic portal to the tooth palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pitch Black and Tooth's Palace

Upon exiting the portal we were greeted with a horrific sight; nightmares were everywhere and they seemed to be flying away from the scene. As we closed the distance between ourselves and the fearlings North called me up.

"Juliet get up here and make barrier!" ordered North I panicked slightly and attempted to make one but they would not come.

"North- North I can't!" I began searching my mind and tried to clear it and gain control of myself.

"Juliet, Now!" yelled North as we went head first into the nightmare horses. I tried making my barriers again and little ones would spring up between my hands but they would pop once they grew to be the size of a soccer ball.

I continued trying to make them as I yelled at at North, "I-I've never made one this big before!"

"Well you'll have to do it!" yelled North. I continued panicking and watched in horror as Jack flew out of the sleigh, right at a nightmare. He seemed to grab something before floating make into the sleigh. North yelled as a nightmare almost hit us, "Juliet!"

I took a deep breath and stilled my mind, willing it to harden itself and urging myself to be strong for the team. I attempted to make another barrier and this time it worked. I got it to be big enough to put a shield around the sleigh but it cracked as a horse ran into it. I felt a burning sensation in my stomach as the crack intensified and broke the golden shield when another horse ran into it. I grabbed my stomach to try to easy it. The feeling left after a couple of minutes after Jack had crash landed us in the Tooth palace.

"Tooth are you okay?" called North as he exited the sleigh and ran up to her. I hopped out of the sleigh and ran up to my frantic companion.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! They took everything! Everything." said Tooth as I ran up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. A baby Tooth flew up to Tooth from Jack's direction. Tooth immediately perked up at the sight of her and spoke to her. I looked at Jack and sent him a grateful nod and a smile, knowing he was the one that saved the Baby Tooth. Suddenly, a voice rang out throughout the tooth palace and it was not a voice I recognized.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." said a man with a sinister smile. He was dressed in all black which matched his hair and had grey skin. He also had piercing yellow eyes that sent shivers down my spine. This man, I'm assuming was Pitch. the man continued smiling wickedly as he taunted us, "The big four all in one place. Oh excuse me, Five. But then again you aren't really a guardian are you Stronghold? Regardless I must say, I'm a little star-struck."

I grabbed my rifle strongly with my hands as I held my tongue. I was tempted to raise it and fire but a fight was the last thing we needed, we had to be strategic. The man continued with his speech, "Did you like my little show on the globe, North. Got you all together, didn't I?

In a fit of anger Tooth rushes at the man before any of us could stop her, although I would love to see this man with one of my bullets between his eyes. Tooth yelled at the man as she flew, "Pitch! You have thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

So this man was Pitch. I turned to look at Jack for a moment and we shared the same look of worry. The man, Pitch, who had disappeared behind a column reappeared behind another one and sneered, "Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked North.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." Pitch answered. I gasped as I took in his words. I understood what he meant and felt sorry for him for a moment before remembering what he had done to my friend. He was not about to get off the hook so easily. Pitch disappeared and reappeared from behind another column, "Maybe I'm tired or hiding under beds!"

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny fearlessly replied. Pitch Disappeared again and reappeared by Bunny's feet.

"Go suck an egg rabbit." Pitch sneered tiredly. Bunny bent down to attack Pitch and found that he was gone.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" Came Pitches voice. I looked around for the man and couldn't find him. Jack now stood on his guard with his staff raised, "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." said Jack defensively. I spotted Pitch behind Jack.

"Jack behind you!" I warned. I watched as the snow haired boy whipped around to face the dark man.

"A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be use to that." said Pitch pointedly. I was furious, no one talks like that to my friends and that was the last straw. I raised my rifle and fired a couple of times at Pitch but he had disappeared. Bunny had also taken action and had yelled insults at Pitch. Tooth was the first to find Pitch and took one of Bunny's boomerangs as she flew to attack Pitch.

Out of no where a nightmare came out from behind Pitch. Out of reflex I made a barrier appear. The largest one I had ever mad in fact and it stretched all the way out to in a circle far enough to protect Tooth and Jack. The golden shield went away after a moment as I felt my energy drain and I saw the boogeyman calm down his minion. The fearling was merely there for show.

Tooth slowly flew back towards us as Pitch spoke, "Whoa. Easy girl, easy. Look familiar Sandman? Took me a while to prefect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares, But don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"Fear of what? You?" I questioned Pitch angrily.

"No one's been afraid of you since the dark ages." said Bunny as he took back his boomerang from Tooth.

"Oh, the dark ages! Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh the power I wielded, But then the man in the moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone just wrote me off as a bad dream! 'Oh there's nothing to be afraid of. There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!' Well that's all about to change." At the end of Pitch's rant the ground shook and the structures began to crumble. Pitch had a satisfied smirk on his face as he spoke again, "Oh look, it's happening already."

"What is?" Asked Jack. I raised my rifle ready to strike. I had a feeling that Pitch was going to pull something soon.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..." I growled angrily and took a step closer to the wide-eyed Tooth.

"What's going on?" asked Jack again.

"They don't believe in me any more," whispered Tooth.

"Didn't they tell you Jack? It's great being a guardian, but there's a catch. If enough Kids stop believing, everything your friends protect; wonder, hopes and dreams. It all goes away and little by little so do they. No christmas, or easter or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing , but fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in." said Pitch. Bunny brought his arm back and threw his boomerangs. Pitch ducked and jumped off of the pillar. I fired off my gun several times, taking care not to hit any of the guardians or Jack, who had jumped down after him. I smiled as a cry rang out and Pitch grabbed his right shoulder. I was about to fire again when Bunny decided to throw his explosive eggs, which effectively cut off my view.

"Thanks Bunny," I mumbled sarcastically as I lowered my gun and made my way down to the sleigh. I hopped in and grabbed the reigns. With a flick of my wrist I snapped the reigns and used the reindeer to help me reach the bottom of the palace safely. When I reached the bottom Tooth and Jack had started looking at the mural near the water. I carefully landed as they moved out over the water.

"That's why we collect the teeth." explained tooth, "They hold the most important memories of childhood. My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyones here. Your's too."

"My memories?" asked Jack, confused.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost." said Tooth. I watched curiously and vaguely wondered if Tooth had my teeth as well.

"But I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." said Jack, suddenly out of breath.

"Of course you were. We all were all someone before we were chosen." said Tooth. I looked around confused.

"What?" I asked, Tooth turned to me.

"You didn't know either?" she asked and I shook my head 'no'.

Jack looked as out of breath as I felt, "But that night at the pond, I just -I assumed, Are you saying I had a life before that? With a Home and a family?"

"You both really don't remember?" she asked, I nodded as I held my head and I didn't hear Jack say anything either.

"All these years," said Jack excitedly as he moved from the water and on to some rocks, "and the answers were right here. If I find my memories then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me."

"I- I can't, Pitch has them," explained Tooth and in a moment I felt the gravity of the situation. What if Pitch uses our memories against us? That must have been one of the reasons why he took them.

Jack however remained naively optimistic, "Then we have to get them back!"

Suddenly, Tooth's feathers began falling out.

"Oh no." said Tooth. I took a step closer to Tooth ready to catch her should something happen. She looked around at us worriedly, "The children. We're too late."

North gripped his swords tightly and began passing, "No! No! No such this as too late!"

I looked down at the ground trying to thing of something we could d. Then suddenly an Idea came to me, "Wait! What if we collected the teeth? Then the kids would continue believing you."

Tooth gasped, "We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!"

"Give me break! Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?" said North.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Boasted Bunny.

"And Jack, if you help, we will get you your memories," proposed North. Jack looked around at all of us and as his beautiful blue eyes or um as him eyes landed on me I gave him a large smile and a nod and felt the beginnings or a blush on my cheeks as I remained under his steady gaze.

Then Jack up looked at North and glanced at me as he said, "I'm in."

Tooth's face broke out into a smile and she laughed in delight and I smile wider. I hop in the sleigh and take a seat in the back row and yell, "Get in losers, we're going Tooth collecting."

My friends laughed as they entered the sleigh, Jack taking a seat beside me. I noticed Jack sneaking glances at me and rolled my eyes. I turned myself to face him, "Yes?"

"Oh, uh, Not to pry or anything but what did Pitch mean when he said that you weren't a guardian." asked Jack.

"He meant exactly that. I'm not officially a guardian. I didn't take the oath but I still help out that Guardians when they need help." I explained. I watched as his eyebrows went together in confusion.

"But why aren't you a guardian?" he asked.

"Because I struck a deal with them instead and I didn't want to be tied down, but enough about that from what I heard back in the workshop your three hundred?" I asked.

"Ya and?" he asked in turn. I bit my lip contemplating this.

"I'm three hundred as well. Why would the man in the moon pick two guardians in the same year?" I asked as we slowly took off.

"I don't know. Hey wouldn't it be funny if we knew each other?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Ten dollars say that we did." I said with a smirk.

"Your on!" said Jack as he held his hand out. I grabbed his icy cold hand in my own warm one. We shook once when North accidentally bumped the sleigh on one of the fallen columns. Thus causing a very awkward moment between Jack and myself because that bump caused me to fall against Jack, with my face falling against his chest. A blush immediately sprang to my cheeks as I lifted myself away from him. As I moved I felt his hand on my back steadying me, causing my blush to deepen.

"I am so sorry Jack." I said apologetically.

A smirk played on Jack's lips as he bent down to my hight to whisper in my ear, "I didn't mind."

My blush deepened and I looked up at him to see him wink playfully at me. I perched my lips in playful annoyance and again there was a flash and I saw the boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Just like the last time this had happened the image was there and gone in an instant but more strikingly I noticed that both boys looked the same and were in the same position. The only difference was the pigment of the boys hair and eyes.

I bit my lip and pulled myself away from my thoughts and concentrated on North when he called for me. Again he wanted my snow globe and I gave it to him before sitting back down and passing through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Arrow

We arrived in a city in what appeared to be china. I took the bag provided by Tooth as well as the bag of coins she offered and began going from house to house collecting the teeth. I laughed as I saw Jack and Bunny race among the roof tops. It wasn't to long before I had grabbed a tooth and placed the quarter underneath that I ran into Bunny who took the tooth from my hand.

"Thank ya Sheila." said Bunny as he disappeared back into his tunnels. So that was how they were playing it, alright then, bring it! It wasn't for a few more houses until I ran into another guardian. This time it was Jack. He had just finished taking the tooth when I took it from his hand. He looked stunned for a moment before lunging for the tooth. I held it just out of his reach and got out my snow globe.

"Later Frost," I said coyly as I disappeared out of the room and through the magic portal. That is how the rivalry stated.

I had just picked up another tooth and was about to add it to my pile when someone whispered in my ear, "I'll be taking that."

In the moment that I was stunned, Jack grabbed the tooth from my hand and flew out of the window. All the while giving me a smirk as he flew to the next house.

The next time I ran into the Frosted boy he had just picked up another tooth. I jumped on his back and grabbed the tooth as he tried to gain his balance before toppling over. I jumped up quickly and ran off saying, "Thanks Jack."

Jack found me at a house while we were moving around in russia. As I turned to leave I ran into his chest and took a step back, putting space between us. He took a step closer to me with each step I took from him until my back hit the wall. He smirked as he closed the space between us and placed his hands on either side of my head blocking my exit. I felt a blush form on my cheeks as he lowered his face closer to mine.

"Thank you for the tooth Stronghold," said Jack as he was mere inches away from my face. I looked at his face in confusion, then suddenly he stepped back and flew out the window. I looked down at my hand and noticed that the tooth was indeed gone.

I went into another house and got ready to grab another tooth when I saw Sandy showing it off to North and bunny who were on the ground, trapped by Sandy's dream sand. As the Sandman boasted on his find I bent my torso and head back then threw it forward, causing a barrier to fly out at Sandy. His eyes widened as he was pushed on to a wall and dropped the tooth in the process. I laughed as I picked it up, "Sorry boys."

We continued like this throughout the night me running into Jack more than any guardian. We played tricks on each other, starting out rather innocently and slowly turning more flirtatious to stun each other and steal the teeth.

We had reached Canada when things got much more intense. I had just finished getting a pair of teeth from a young girl when Jack came up behind me and squeezed my butt. I gasped in surprise and turned to Jack who had already snatched my teeth and flying out of the window. I scowled at his retreating from as he flew out of my sight.

A couple of houses later I ran into him again and took the oppertunity to have revenge with the whole butt squeezing thing. As he turned around I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I snatched the teeth in his hand. I smirked as I pulled away and snow globed myself into another house.

It had been a while since I had seen Jack and wondered vaguely where he was when a cold hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around Causing me to fall into his chest. The winter spirit smirked at our closeness, taking the opertunity to kiss my nose leaving me stunned and blushing once again as he took my teeth. I smiled shyly as I watched him fly out of the window.

After hours of back and forth I snow globed into the room of a child in my home town of burgess and saw that everyone but Bunny there. I smiled down at the boy and stood beside Jack. Suddenly the floor opened and out came Bunny.

"Oh I see how it is," he said, "All working together to make sure the rabbit comes in last place."

"SHHHH!" I scolded Bunny as I put a finger to my lips and then pointed at the boy.

"You think I need help to beat a Bunny? Check it out Peter Cottontail." Jack boasted as he pulled outa rather large bag of teeth.

"Ha! You call that a bag of choppers?" asked Bunny before he pulled out his own larger bag, "Now that's a bag of choppers."

"Boys please." I said as I stepped in and revealed my larger bag of teeth, "Let's not argue."

"Lady and gentlemen, this is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was," said North before he revealed his huge sack,"I win! YEAHHHHHHHHH!"

North's cry was immediately cut off when a light flooded the room. I looked at the boy who was now awake and holding a flashlight.

"Santa Claus?" asked the boy, " The Easter Bunny? Sandman? The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

Tooth gave a shy laugh, "Surprise! We came."

"He can see us?" asked Jack.

"Most of us," responded Bunny as the light travelled from Bunny to Tooth without stopping on Jack or myself, meaning that the kid couldn't see us. I looked at Jack who was looking at his feet. I placed a hand on his shoulder knowing that he wanted more than anything to be believed in. Me on the other hand, I didn't mind. In fact it made my job easier but regardless I felt bad for my friend beside me. He looked up at me and searched my face and I opened my arms to him, inviting him into a hug. He immediately came into my arms and I held him and rubbed his back in hopes of making him feel better. I had to stand on my toes in order to reach my arms around his neck and he hid his face in my shoulder.

I continued to hold on to him as bunny ordered Sandy to knock out the kid. We looked up as Bunny said, "With the dreamsand, ya gumbies."

Suddenly, the dog that was at the edge of the boy's bed sprang to life and was growling at Bunny. I let go of Jack and watched the scene unfold with a child like interest.

"Abby no!" cried the kid, "That's the easter bunny!"

"Alright, nobody panic," said Bunny trying to calm everyone down.

"But that's a greyhound." I told Bunny.

"Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack asked Bunny, a knowing smirk on his face. The incident from before instantly becoming forgotten.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet that he's never met a rabbit like me. Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of-" Bunny was cut off as Jack's staff hit the alarm clock beside the boy's bed. This set the dog into a fury and Bunny let out a quick "Cricky!" before hopping around the room running from the dog. I hopped on to the boy's dresser to stay out of harms way as Sandy threw a ball of dream sand that flew around the room hitting each guardian one by one. I reacted on impulse as it came towards me and created a strong barrier around my body. The dreamsand then devolved as it hit my golden shield.

"I really wish I had a camera right now!" said Jack as he tried to contain his laughter. Sandy and I sent him a playful glare and I was about to say something when I saw a nightmare horse outside the window. I gasped and the other two saw it as well. Without a moment's hesitation Jack flew out of the window after it and yelled back at us, "Come on Sandy and Juliet! We can find Pitch."

Sandy and I shared a look before he flew after Jack. I ran to the window and followed their movement with my eyes, somehow missing the fact that a three year old had just stolen a snow globe from North. I left the window, turning back to my fallen companions and tried waking them up several times. It was only when I fired my rifle in the air did they wake up briefly, "All of you to the sleigh, now! Pitch's nightmares are here and Sandy and Jack went after them!"

They all sprang to life and loaded into the sleigh that was waiting on the grass below. Before I left the small boy's room I walked over to the child and whispered "Believe in Jack Frost."

I left the room and followed my fellow guardians into the sleigh. North took the reins and snapped them. The reindeer instantly came to life and flew in the direction that I saw Jack and Sandy take. It didn't take long to locate them because of all the nightmares that were walking into a general direction. That's when North fell asleep again. I took the reins as we almost flew head first into a building. We narrowly missed it, although one of the skis clipped the top of the building, jolting the others awake. I turned the sleigh back around and swooped down close to the ground so that bunny could fight some of the grounded nightmares.

North stood on the top of the sleigh, clearing a path for us with his swords as I controled the reindeer around the battle field. Everyone did their part as the fight wore on and I shot a couple of nightmares when my friends missed them or when they got too close. I handed the reins to North as I fired a couple of shots at Pitch. They both missed and I saw him form together an arrow out of his nightmare sand. My eyes widened in realization and at what was to come. I tried to come up with something that could help Sandy. All but one thought seemed to be practical in this solution.

"North! Throw me at Pitch!" I yelled at him urgently.

"What?!" he yelled back at me, thinking I was crazy, but I know my plan would work. As we went higher in the sky I knew that in order to save Sandy I would have to deflect the shot. North was the perfect person to help me reach Pitch before he fired his arrow because of North's physical strength.

"Throw. Me. At. Pitch!" I yelled again. North nodded and grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me. I watched as I got closer and closer to Pitch. I shot my hand above me as I saw Pitch release the arrow, which caused a golden barrier to shoot out. I watched as the barrier seemed to stop the arrow but then looked on in horror as it broke through the barrier. I ignored the pain that I felt inside and did the last thing that I could for Sandy. I let the arrow embed itself in my right shoulder and at that moment I was happy that North had thrown me when he did otherwise I wouldn't have been able to take the shot for Sandy.

At first I stared wide-eyed at Pitch as time seemed to slow down before I began tumbling back towards the ground at an amazing speed. I held my shoulder and watched in horror as my blood covered my hands. I faintly heard someone call my name and soon felt a pair of cold arms catch me. I saw blackness at the edges of my vision and looked up weakly to see who had saved me. Jack's glorious face hovered over mind with a worried expression on his face I saw his lips move but through the pain of the black sand sweeping into my blood stream and My barrier being broken moments before, I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Gathering all of the strength that I had left I ripped the nightmare arrow out of my shoulder.

I faintly heard screaming in the distance and for a moment I wondered if it was my own. The blackness continued creeping farther into my vision as I was set down somewhere with Bunny's face hovering over my own. I tried to blink the blackness out of my vision and felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep which I deduced was because of the nightmare sand in my system. I looked around trying to locate the man that I had risked my life trying to save but I could not find him. All I could see in the darkened sky was a cloud of nightmare sand and then after a moment there was a bright blue light.

"North," I called weakly, "Sandy?"

North shook his head at me and I knew that the Sand man was gone.

"North," I heard my voice say, "North, I can't go to sleep. Don't let me go to sleep."

His jolly face hovered over mine as I spoke and I saw the pity on his face. I was tired, bleeding and I was scared but I knew that the nightmare sand would take control of my system soon. I didn't have much time before it would force me into a nightmare driven sleep and the only way to get the sand out would be to let it run its course and sleep through it. I knew by the blurry look on his face that he knew it too. I felt a wetness roll down my face as my fear consumed me. Jack and Tooth's faces joined North's above me but I only focused on Old St. Nick's face. I sucked in a big breath, closing my eyes and I opened them as I exhaled, looked at North I heard myself say, "Take care of them."

North nodded gravely and then left my line of vision. I looked at Jack and watched him as my lids grow continuously more heavy. I took in a deep breath and nodded at him as if saying that I was going to let the nightmare sand take over. He nodded back at me and rested his cold hand on my cheek. I took in one last deep breath.

Then my eyes closed and I was pulled into the first part of a long and horrible nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nightmares, Bonding and Bunny's Warren

_I was running. From what I didn't know. All I did know, was that I was scared. It was dark and I was in a long corridor. I looked behind me to see Pitch riding one of his nightmare horses. They were slowly gaining on me and I pushed my muscles to move faster. I was quickly becoming tired but soon came upon a large room. There was a dark globe in the middle with lights on it and on the ceiling hung cages. Inside the cages my friends were screaming at me to let them out. I turned in a circle and saw that Pitch was no where in sight._

_So I ran over to the side of the room where the command center for the cages were. I pressed all of the buttons and watched as the cages slowly lowered. I ran up to Bunny's cage first and unlocked it. Soon all of my friends were outside of their cages. That's when an evil laughter filled the room. I looked around in fright and saw Pitch emerge from the darkness. I took a defensive stance and told my friends to run. Thankfully they all listened and split up, each running away in their own corridor._

_"You don't have to do this you know, Stronghold. We could be great together!" said Pitch._

_"No! Now leave me and my friends alone!" I yelled at Pitch as I threw a barrier at him. He dodged it and threw a load of nightmare sand at me. I blocked the shot as he continued speaking._

_"I only want what's best for you Juliet. Don't you understand that? The guardians don't actually trust you. They just think that you're a weak tag along." said Pitch. I threw another barrier at him then took out my bow and arrows and knocked an arrow._

_"Shut up!" I yelled as I released my arrow. My arms were shaking as I tried to load another arrow._

_"They don't see you as an equal, but I do. I see your strength and potential." said Pitch in a caring tone as he took a step closer to me. I looked up at him, contemplating his motives before a scream broke out. My anger returned and I fired off a shot before running down the corridor that I heard the scream come from. The screaming became louder and louder as I came closer and there on the ground was North being savagely beaten by the nightmare horses. I threw a barrier and knocked them away from North as I continued running towards him. Just as I was about to reach him Pitch appeared from the shadows with a dagger in hand. I tried to create another barrier to keep Pitch away from North but they wouldn't come. Why wouldn't they come? I quickened my pace as I tried to reach North and screamed as Pitch plunged the dagger into North's heart._

_"North! NO!" I yelled as I launched myself at Pitch. I found myself falling to the ground as Pitch disappeared. I landed harshly on my stomach, knocking the air out of me and scrambled to pick myself up._

_"North. North!" I yelled as I ran over to him. North was gasping for breath and I looked at the wound in his chest which was bleeding profoundly. I applied pressure to the wound but the bleeding wouldn't stop. Red blood covered my hands and I found my eyes beginning to form tears. I heard North take in a few shaky breaths as I murmured over and over again the phrase, "You're okay. You're going to be fine."_

_As another scream broke out from down the corridor I felt North let out a last puff of air and stared at the man in shock as he did not take another one in. I felt weak and alone. I wanted to cry but I remembered the voice that had called out. I stood on shaky legs and began running towards the voice. After several twists and turns I saw Pitch standing there with Tooth a foot off of the foot, pinned to a wall by the nightmare sand._

_"You're just in time for the show Juliet," said Pitch as he made a spear out of nightmare sand and threw it at Tooth. Again I was to late and watched in horror as the weapon plunged into my friends jugular. The spear went right through her neck and into the wall. Pitch laughed darkly before he disappeared. The sight became even more gruesome as the black sand holding her up disappeared as well and left her hanging to the wall by the spear in her neck. I screamed as I looked at her in horror. Blood dripped from her neck and down her body. I felt my stomach heat up and threw up the contents inside of it. I continued heaving and felt my body tremble._

_Another scream filled the corridors and anger flash through me as I felt determined to stop Pitch from hurting my friends. I ran faster than I ever remembered running before. I saw that Pitch had cornered Bunny. Without a moment's hesitation I lifted my bow and knocked an arrow. I let the arrow fly and I watched as a barrier formed arround the tip. This added an extra kick to my weapon as It pierced Pitch's flesh. He let out a yell in pain and then laughed evilly._

_As he was distracted I yelled at Bunny, "Bunny! Run!"_

_I turned my attention to Pitch again only to see that he was gone. Suddenly I felt someone tug my rifle off of me. I looked with wide eyes as Pitch had my gun. I tried reaching out to stop him but he shot me in the right shoulder. I held it and screamed at the burning sensation. I tried reaching for him again and saw him with the rifle raised and in a moment Bunny lay dead, a bullet in the back of his head. I reached for Pitch again but he dropped my gun and disappeared in the shadows. I picked up my gun and ran over to Bunny's fallen form. His eyes were still open and staring at nothing and it made me want to cry. I bent down beside Bunny saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

_Suddenly a voice yelled out to me, "Juliet!"_

_It was Jack's voice and he was running towards me. I ran and met him halfway and we hugged each other tightly, Jack dropping his staff as he embraced me. I buried my face in his hoody and held him tighter. I was glad for a moment that at least one of my friends was still alive and okay. I pulled back and stared at his face. He looked just as scared as I was, if not more than myself. I felt myself sigh at the sight pf seeing at least one of ky friends alive before throwing myself back at him and allowing myself to relax in his arms._

_"Isn't this touching?" An evil voice sneered. Jack and I broke apart and faced Pitch who had showed up behind me. A sinister smile was plastered on his face and I pulled out my gun and fired it at him. My aim couldn't have been more off as I shook in fear at the sight of the evil man. He laughed again as he disappeared into the shadows and I stood on guard and searched for the man. Jack took a small step away from me to pick up his fallen staff, and in a second ghostly arms appeared around his neck which was followed by the rest of Pitch's body._

_"Jack!" I worriedly yelled as I took a step towards the two men._

_"Not a step closer," Pitch threatened as he pointed a hand gun at Jack's temple. My eyes widened in shock and I fought to keep myself in check. I didn't move but looked at Jack who was in a head lock in Pitch's arm. Jack's face showed shock and rebellion. Pitch growled at the boy when he pulled on Pitch's arm that was around his neck. Pitch narrowed his eyes and pointed the gun at me, "Keep struggling and she dies."_

_Jack went limp in Pitch's arms as he complied to his orders and Pitch pointed the gun back at Jack, "Weapons. On the ground. Now."_

_I hesitated a moment before listening to his orders. I place the rifle on the ground first and then the bow which I saw had blood stains on the handle. North's blood. I barely h__eld myself together as I placed the quiver of arrows on the ground. I wanted to throw up again. I quickly looked at my hands for a moment to see them bathed in North's crimson blood. The sight of my hands scared me and I fraught to keep a brave face on as I wanted to cry from the horror and wash the awful blood off of me. I straightened myself up and looked at Pitch. His sinister smile was back on his face and it seemed to have grown._

_"Alright Pitch," I said with as brave a voice as I could muster, "Now let him go."_

_Pitch's smile widened and time seemed to slow down as his finger pulled the trigger. Jack's eyes reached mine before becoming dull. I cried out as Jack crumpled to the floor. As much as I wanted to kill Pitch, I was more focused on Jack. I fell to my knees and felt out of breath. Crawling over to Jack seemed to take ages and I felt my body tremble from head to toe. He had landed face down on the floor and I turned him over so he was facing up. Jack's beautiful blue eyes were wide open but lifeless and I held his head in my arms._

_"Jack?" I said weakly, "Jack?"_

_I shook him and continued to say his name louder until I was screaming, "JACK!"_

_Tears rolled down my face as I realized that all of my friends were dead and my closest friend's lifeless body was in my arms. I rocked back and forth as I held Jack to me, not caring if his blood from the hole in his temple bled onto me. He couldnt be dead! He just couldn't! I looked up at Pitch who was taking in the scene his sinister smile still on his face. I closed my eyes for a moment before I spoke, "You're a monster."_

_His evil smile grew.__Without a moment's hesitation I was staring down the barrel of the gun. My eyes were wide with fear and I was still shaking and trembling._

_"Please, don't," I said pathetically._

_"Happy nightmares Juliet," and then he shot me._

I sat up from my lying down position and took in my surroundings. I found myself in my room at North's, shaking with fright. The covers of my bed where tangled around my legs and I was covered in a cold sweat. I attempted to catch my breath and found that my throat hurt. I tried to calm myself down and slowed my breathing. Suddenly a cold hand was on my back. I jumped and turned to see the owner of the hand and saw that it was Jack. We stared at each other for a moment before I latched on to him. Tears pricked at my eyes as I remembered my nightmare and what caused it, but none fell.

He sat there, shocked for a moment before hugging me back. He rubbed my back as I shed a few tears and held on to him tighter. He whispered words of comfort in my ear and slowly I began to relax. I pulled away from him after a while and stared at his face. His eyes were twinkling with life and my mind flash to the image of his lifeless eyes that were glazed over with death. I took him back in my arms and clung to him.

"Shhhh, It's okay. Pitch can't hurt you anymore. You're okay." he said soothingly.

"It was you! It was all of you! He got to everyone before I had the chance to save them but I found you first and he still got you!" I cried, my throat burning. My breathing became uneven and I tried to calm down my shaking body. He rubbed my back as he whispered in my ear.

"It's okay. I'm okay. None of us are hurt," said Jack as he pulled away so he could get a look at me. I looked up at him to see him smiling a goofy smile, "See."

I smiled at him and I touched his cheek with my hand to make sure he was real. His skin felt so cold against my hand yet so warm at the same time. He looked at me worriedly and lifted a hand to my face, wiping away a tear that had fallen. I gasped, not noticing the water that had traveled down my face until he trapped and whipped it off my face. A small smile made its way on to his face.

"Don't cry you're prettier when you smile," he said. I let out a chuckle and gave him a small smile, "Wow! A big improvement already. Look at that!"

I laughed and looked up at him gratefully, "Thank you Jack."

"Haha, you're very welcome Juliet and here," he said as he passed me a glass of water, "You were screaming in your sleep so you might want this."

I took the glass from it as chugged it down, letting the liquid ease my throat. I instantly felt a lot better and gave Jack back the glass. He set it down on my night table and turned back to me. I spoke before he had the chance to say anything, "How long was I out?"

Jack looked down for a while before looking back up, "Three or four hours. The other guardians just finished having Sandy's funeral not to long ago."

I nodded gravely and looked down at my hands. I was relieved to see that the pale skin was not covered in any blood and I looked back up at Jack, "What else did I miss while I was out?"

"Um, well the Yetis stitched up your shoulder and gave you some powerful healing medication that will help the skin fix itself and take the pain away." said Jack, I took this into account and looked at my changed t-shirt. I moved it a bit aside to see a bandage covering an area just below my collar bone. The t-shirt I now wore was no longer the light summery green that I had on before but a dark forest green. I nodded my head to let Jack know that I understood and then he spoke again, "According to North, the Yetis say to take it easy for a while and don't work that shoulder too much. They gave me this and told me to help you put it on when you woke up.

I nodded again and carefully Jack put my arm in the sling. His cold hands sent tingles up my spine. He pulled back once he finished strapping it on.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Jack smiled, "Your welcome."

"Jack if - if it's not to much to ask, how did you die?" I asked him, thinking back to his death in my nightmare. Jack sucked in a deep breath.

"You just finished dreaming of me dying and now you wanna hear about it again. Geez Juliet were you a cerial killer in your past life?" Jack asked playfully.

I bit my lip to his a smile and said playfully,"Maybe."

Jack laughed before his face turned serious, "I don't know how I died. All I know was that it was dark but the man in the moon made it all go away. I was stuck under a lake and when I broke out of the ice the man in the moon told me my name. That's all he ever told me."

I looked down at my necklace, toying with it. My necklace was in the shape of a heart and I had it on when I woke up. I always felt a connection with it, as if it was important. Jack said something but I wasn't paying attntion.

"Huh?" I asked. Jack laughed and I blushed, embarrased at my actions.

"I said 'How did you die?'," He said with a chuckle. I bit my lip.

"I don't know either," I said truthfully, "when I woke up I was trapped in a cave. I was able to get out with the man in the moon's help. He told me my name and said 'Sometimes physical strength isn't enough, '. That lead me to finding out about the barriers I put up."

Jack chuckled and with a smirk, "Well they are pretty cool."

I laughed and said, "Ya well, your frost powers are off the charts. Way cooler than my little barriers."

"Ha ha, real punny," said Jack sarcastically causing me to smirk. I continued paying with my necklase and Jack noticed, "Who gave you the necklace?"

I shugged my shoulders, "I had it on since I woke up."

Jack looked at it intencely, "Its's familiar."

I let the room fall silent as Jack stopped staring at my necklace and set it back around my neck. That's when I remembered North and the others. They needed my help and so I asked Jack, "Can I see them?"

"Of course," said Jack. I threw the covers off of me and accepted his help with standing up. He firmly held my free hand as I stood and held his other arm out in front of me in case I fell. It took a second for me to find my balance. Jack reached for my weapons and handed them to me gingerly as if he was scared that they would come to life and kill him at any given second. I took them greatfully and slung them over their apropriate shoulders with a chuckle. I nodded indicating that I was ready and slowly we made our way to the globe room, Jack holding my hand the entire time should something have happened. The other guardians immediately noticed our arrival and stopped what they were doing.

"Juliet!" came North's booming voice. He ran towards me and threw his arms around me. I laughed and let go of Jack's hand give North a one armed hug. North held me back and then kissed both cheeks in an expression of fatherly happiness, "It is good to have you back."

"Ya," said Bunny, "and nice to have the peace and quiet again without you screamin'."

I smiled at Bunny and rolled my eyes. Tooth flew up to me and hugged me quickly before backing away again. I smiled at her then looked at the globe and saw the lights flickering. I gasped, "Look at how fast they're going out!"

"It's the fear," said Jack from beside me. I looked at him to see his worried expression and bit my lip. Jack flew up to see the globe better saying, "He's tipped the balance."

No one spoke as we all contemplated what to do next. Bunny was the first to speak up, "Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again."

There was a mutual agreement among everyone in the room and North lead us to the take off center. As we exited the lift North finally said, "Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time easter is more important than christmas!"

Bunny was stunned for a moment and I laughed at his facial expression but he didn't care. He was in to much shock, "Hey! Did everyone hear that?"

North rolled his eyes at the excited rabbit and continued making his was to the sleigh, "We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone to the sleigh!"

Bunny's excitement wore off as he hopped to the front of the group. He stood to his full hight and stopped us all in our path. With a smirk he said, "Oh no mate. My warren, my rules. Buckle up."

Then just like the first time I met Bunny the ground disappeared and I was sliding down his tunnels again. I lifted my arms- well arm- and let out a loud and cheerful yell. Behind me I heard Jack hollering as well. The ride was over too soon and I landed gracefully on my feet, laughing. Jack landed beside me and we shared a cheerful smile before looking around the warren. The warren was beautiful and contained lush green grass and egg shaped guards. Bunny stepped out from the group and we turned our attention to him.

"Welcome to the Warren," he said with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 To Find Jack

"Welcome to the Warren," said Bunny with a smirk. I looked around in wonder until Bunny spoke again, "Something's up."

Bunny was standing up on his back paws sniffing and listening intensely. Jack pushed me behind him protectively and I raised my gun as best as I could with the sling. The rest of the guardians readied their weapons when we heard yelling coming from the tunnel in front of us. Eggs that had yet to be painted ran out of the tunnel towards us. Each guardian released a battle cry as we ran towards the enemy. As we neared the tunnel a young girl emerged from the darkness.

"Sophie?" asked Jack. We all hid our weapons quickly and acted innocent. Sophie looked up at us before spotting an elf and chasing after it.

"What is she doing here!?" questioned Bunny in a panic.

I looked at North knowing that he is the only other one of us that carries snow globes And I had mine with me. I watched as North felt the pockets of his coat and his eyes widened, "Oops, snow globe."

"Crickey! Somebody do something!" yelled Bunny. I giggled at him as he turned to me.

"Invisible, sorry." I said with a chuckle. He turned to Jack who was also chuckling.

"Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?" said Jack.

"Don't worry," said Tooth, "I bet she's a fairy fan!"

She flew around Sophie who was immediately captivated by Tooth, "Pretty."

Tooth's smile grew and she reached into her pocket, "Awwww, you know what, I got something for you. Here it is! Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them."

I watched amused as Sophie ran away screaming. I walked up to the little girl with a smile on my face and said to her, "Please stop screaming little one."

It took a few seconds before my words reached her and she stopped screaming. Instead she preoccupied herself with a tunnel and echos.

"Blood and gums?" asked Jack sceptically, "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

"We are busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time," started North as he looked around embarrassed, "for children."

I watched with interest as Jack created a snowflake. For some reason this one seem more unique than other snowflakes. Jack toyed with it for a second before sending it Bunny's way.

"If one little kid can ruin easter then we're in worst shape than I thought." said Jack as the snowflake landed on Bunny's nose. Bunny suddenly smiled and grabbed Sophie by the hand, taking her around the Warren. I smiled as I watched the two interact before I settled down to paint some eggs under the shade of a large tree near the colour river.

I watched as everyone made their way around the warren and helping bunny paint the eggs. I smiled and dipped my paint brush into the blue paint. I began humming as I worked and smiled ever wider. I took a moment to watch the eggs hop into the colour river and sang quietly, "_I won't give up on us/ even if the skys get rough/ I'm givin' you all my love/ I'm still looking up/_"

I went back to humming the rest of the song as I looked down at my half finished egg and continued painting it. I felt a cold breeze behind me and I looked up to see Jack standing there with a smile on his face, "You sing nicely. What's the song called?"

"Oh, um, thanks. It's called I won't give up." I responded shyly.

"Who's it by?" he asked.

I looked down at my egg and bit my lip embarrassed, "I wrote it."

Jack's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Seriously?"

I nodded.

"Thanks amazing! It sounds really good!" said Jack, he looked down for a moment, "uh, don't take this the wrong way but it sounds familiar."

I thought this over for a minute before shrugging my shoulders, "That's weird. Oh well."

He seemed to think over something for a minute then sat down beside me and helped me paint some eggs. We spoke for a while. Talking about anything and everything. I laughed as Jack told some jokes and made him laugh at a few of my stories. We continued on like this for a while, well at least until Jack became bored with painting eggs and splashed some paint on me. I recoiled at the green paint he had thrown and threw some blue paint at him with a smirk. Unfortunately the paint missed and we were about to start an all out paint war when Bunny came and reminded us what we were suppose to be doing.

We huffed in annoyance but laughed and continued working. I found myself enjoying Jack's company and I couldn't shake the odd feeling that he was familiar. Not just seeing him but the way that we were so casual with each other made me feel like we had known each other for years. We continued hanging out and painting until Jack got bored again and went off to find Bunny. I smiled at his retreating form and I finished another egg and I went off to go find everyone.

"Don't worry. I'll be quick as a Bunny,"said Jack as I came upon my friends. I saw Bunny sigh and hand Jack the sleeping girl. I deduced from what I saw and heard that he was taking the girl home. I walked up to Jack and the girl and patted the girl's head.

"Be careful." I said, looking at him and catching his eyes with my own.

He looked at me for a moment before laughing and saying,"I will."

I smiled and watched him fly off, all the while feeling a sence of déjà vu. It was as if this entire interaction had happened before, it was just too familiar. I went to go find tooth to see what she knew about this.

"Hey Tooth," I said to her retreating form and catching her attention.

"What can I help with Juliet?" she asked.

"Do- do you know anything about my memories?" I asked her shyly. She sighed and I saw her happy demeanor crack slightly.

"I knew that you'd ask sooner or later." she said, I looked at her confused, "Your teeth were beautiful for the health care they had when you were human. I remember little bits of your human life."

I looked at her excitedly, this was my chance, "Can you tell me?"

"I'm going to warn you, not all of your memories were happy, are you sure that you want to know?"

I bit my lip and thought for a moment before answering her, "Just tell me the happy parts. Did I have a family and friends?"

"You had a mother and a father, although your father was often gone on work related trips. You also had an older brother who left your family when he got married and you did have a friend. His name escapes me now but he had brown hair and brown eyes, I believe."

I smiled at the information. Some of it matching up with the information I had now. So for whatever reason Jack reminded me of my friend in my old life. That makes sense but why would Jack remind me of a long-lost friend who's dead? I looked up at Tooth who was watching me and smiled widely at her, "Thank you Tooth!"

"Your welcome Juliet," she said with a smile, "I wish I could remember more about this friend of yours."

"That's okay Tooth. Now come on we have some eggs to paint!" I said excitedly. Together we set off and painted eggs until every last egg was painted. We regrouped and Bunny divided us into tunnels to deliver and hide the eggs. I had almost finished reaching the end of the tunnel when I was attacked by Nightmares. I lifted my gun and fired at them. It didn't take me long for me to realize what they were doing. They were smashing the eggs!

I continued firing my gun but the horses continued attacking the eggs and myself. I took a step back as the horses came running towards me at an incredible speed. I quickly regained my composer and pushed at the air in front of me. Out of my hand sprang one of my golden barriers and it grew to almost fill the tunnel from wall to wall. The barrier pushed forward until it had destroyed all of the horses but by then I was too late. Every egg and basket had been smashed. I ran back down the tunnel to find Bunny but by the time I got back to the Warren everyone had gathered and was saying the same thing.

"The nightmares smashed everything." said North sadly as I ripped of the sling, tired of the disadvantage it gave me.

Bunny looked devastated for a while before he picked up a few of the eggs that hadn't been completely wrecked. He put them in a basket and stood up wearily saying, "Come one then. We still have to try."

Bunny tapped his foot twice and we slid through his tunnels once more although no one laughed this time as we were all grieving for Bunny. We came outside to a park and saw children looking disappointed at each other. Bunny hid in a bush taking in the scene as I stood in the middle of the field, being invisible to everyone.

"There's no eggs anywhere. None!" said a british boy. Bunny looked heart-broken as we all felt.

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year." suggested a girl with brown hair, although even she didn't seem convinced with her words either. I felt sadness steep into me at I saw how heartbroken everyone was.

"I checked everywhere!" said the boy with brown hair, "There's nothing."

Bunny ran up to the children holding out an egg desperately, "Yes there is! There is! I mean these aren't my best lookin' goodies, but they'll do in a pinch."

"I don't believe it," said the brown haired girl and for a moment hope started to form in me.

"I know!" said Bunny

"There's no such thing as the easter bunny," said the little girl in a disappointed tone. My eyes widened in surprise. A wave of sadness and pity washed over me as a child walked through Bunny. The damage had been done.

I felt a cold draft on my arms and saw Jack standing there. Looking guilty. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. He held me close as I hugged him and i bit my lip as I pulled away. His face was unreadable and it worried me, "Jack what's wrong?"

"What happened?" he asked not looking at me. I looked down at my feet as the sadness came back harsher then ever.

"The nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." I told him softly.

"Jack!" said Tooth as she and North made their way over to us. I took a step back to give him some space. Then I saw the container in his hand and my eyes widened in shock.

"Jack where did you get that?" asked Tooth. She and North took a step away from him, feeling betrayed.

He looked down at the tooth box in his hand and seemed to cringe, "I was... it..."

He couldn't finished his sentence as Tooth's eyes scanned the area around Jack and she spoke before he had the chance, "Where's baby Tooth? Oh Jack, what have you done?"

I felt deflated and guilty because of Jack's betrayal. I felt bad because I didn't notice that baby Tooth was gone or the tooth container as I ran up to him mere moments ago. I was just too happy to see him alright. I was too naive. I wasn't paying attention as North spoke with him angrily. It was only when Bunny ran up and raised his fist that I came back to reality. I was surprised at Bunny's actions but stepped between Jack and Bunny to stop any brawl that might happen.

"We should have never trusted him!" said Bunny angrily as I held him back. I knew that if Bunny would have placed a hand on Jack now he would regret it in the future and there was no need to add fuel to the fire. I looked at my feet when I met Jacks gaze after Bunny ran off. I didn't know what to say, what to think. Why was Jack with Pitch? Did he betray us or was that Pitch's fault? From my nightmare I knew how Pitch could manipulate people and at this point I didn't know who's side Jack was on. Words would be useless because anyone can say whatever they want. He would have to gain back the trust of the guardians, my trust, if this was going to fix itself.

I found myself toying with my necklace as I thought. I only looked up when I felt the cold breeze leave and found nothing but the guardians comforting each other in the deserted park. Tooth and North were trying to comfort Bunny and I was left standing there alone. I slowly fell to my knees, not realizing until that moment just how much Jack's being with Pitch hurt me. I felt angry and I was beginning to hurt, my shoulder giving off a slight throb and I was tired.

I was tired of all the unanswered questions. Why did the man in the moon choose two teenagers from the same town and died in the same year to be guardians? Why didn't I remember my past? Why was it that Jack reminded me of a boy from my past? Why was I just starting to remember pieces of it? And most importantly, why was Jack with Pitch? It pained me to think this but I needed to know the darker part of my past. I felt that it was the only way that it could help us now.

"Tooth." I said from my spot on the ground, calling the good fairy to me. She flew over and looked at me concerned.

"Yes, Juliet?" she asked softly as I continued playing with my necklace. The image of the brown-haired boy once again came to mind and in an instant it was gone.

"I need to know more about my past," I told her.

"Juliet , now is not the time. Bunny-"

"It's important. I think I'm finally starting to understand and this will help us. Please, I need to know," I begged her, looking up from my necklace. She seemed to be thinking over what I said, looking unsure, "Please."

She looked up at me and sighed, "What do you need to know?"

"Everything. Starting with the brown-haired boy." I told her.

She sighed once again, "I don't know much about him. Only that he was your best friend and it seemed that you may have even loved him. He was in quite a few of your memories and he gave you that necklace. He accidentally drowned one day and actually you met Jack that night. You were Jack's first believer."

Words rang through my head as she paused. _Jack Frost. I know that your dead, but if you're still here or watching over me or whatever. I still believe in you. _It was my voice that had said this. Jack Frost the brown-haired boy's name and then I met the snow haired Jack Frost that night. This was more than just a mere coincidence. Everything about the white-haired Jack Frost was familiar. Jack said that he had woken up and he was underwater, trapped under the ice and the brown haired boy fell through the ice. I needed more information. Could the man in the moon change someone's appearance?

"What did I use to look like?" I asked the tooth fairy.

"Well you weren't much different from what you look like now. Except your hair was a bit shorter and curly, instead of your wavy hair. It was still brown but it was more reddish brown than your chocolate-brown that you have now. Your eyes were more blue than the grey that you have now but they still held the yellow haze around the pupil. Otherwise everything else is the same from what I remember." she said. I smiled at Tooth and thanked her as I returned to my thoughts. So it could have defiantly been the same boy. Jack and the brown haired boy where the same person.

It explains so much. It explains why I kept seeing those flashes of the brown haired boy when I looked at Jack and it explains why Jack was so familiar to me to begin with_._

* * *

_"Oh ya, I love being shoved into sacks and tossed through magic portals." came Jack's sarcastic reply. I had to hold in my laugh as I continued to quietly observe the scene. I took a moment to observe Jacks face and found it to be quite familiar, as if I've seen it before._

* * *

_"It's just an expression Bunny," I told him with a devilish smirk. Bunny looked mortified and I heard Jack laugh beside me. I hadn't really noticed up until this point how nice Jack's laugh sounded. It wasn't that it was cutesy or anything but just that it had a ring of familiarity about it. In fact a lot of what jack did seemed familiar to me; the way he carries himself and the way that he walks and talks._

* * *

It explains why Jack was able to recognize my necklace and the song.

* * *

_"Who gave you the necklace?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, "I had it on since I woke up."_

_Jack looked at it intensely, "Its's familiar."_

* * *

_"I wrote it."_

_Jack's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Seriously?"_

_I nodded._

_"Thanks amazing! It sounds really good!" said Jack, he looked down for a moment, "uh, don't take this the wrong way but it sounds familiar."_

* * *

It explains why when Jack is around me I feel as if I have know him for years, because I have know him for years.

* * *

_I found myself enjoying Jack's company and I couldn't shake the odd feeling that he was familiar. Not just seeing him but the way that we were so casual with each other made me feel like we had known each other for years._

* * *

_"Be careful." I said, looking at him and catching his eyes with my own._

_He looked at me for a moment before laughing and saying,"I will."_

_I smiled and watched him fly off, all the while feeling a sence of déjà vu. It was as if this entire interaction had happened before, it was just too familiar._

* * *

Everything was falling into place and all I had to do was find him and confirm it. I smiled at tooth once more before standing from my kneeling position and taking out my snow globe. Her eyebrows went together in confusion and her lips were perched together.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a motherly tone as I turned my back on her.

I turned back around, a smirk plastered on my face and said, "I'm going to find Jack. I'm going to get my long-lost friend back."

Then I smashed my snow globe on the ground and hopped through the magic portal.

**A/N: all credit goes to Jason mraz and his song I won't give up because I didn't write this beautiful master piece and I don't own a single bit of it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Reunited

I came out of the portal and I was in a world of white snow. I figured that I was probably at one of the poles because of the temperature and biting winds. I rubbed my arms and began walking through the deep snow. The moon was clearly visable and seemed to be smiling down at me. I smiled up at the man in the moon and then continued with my task. Every now and again I would call out Jack's name and hope he would hear me. I didn't know how long I was walking around for but the wind suddenly calmed and it gave me a bit of warmth.

I looked around at the white waste land and in the distance I saw a structure. I ran towards the structure and my eyes widened when I found out what it was. There frozen in spiked ice was a mixture of nightmare sand and ice. Jack was here and so was Pitch. I raised my gun and checked my surroundings and found no dark shadows as far as I could tell. I ran around the stucture and tried to find some footprints. Some of the snow was disturbed but for the most part the tracks were filed with snow so I didn't know whose tracks belonged to whom.

The spiked structure indicated the signs of a brawl, other wise why would it have been there. Pitch was one for the spotlight. If him and Jack had done this as a warning they would have done it in a public place for the other guardians to see it clearly. Therefore meaning that something must have happened. That means that Jack was never on Pitch's side and it was just Pitch toying with all of us after all. I clenched my fists and mentally kicked myself for even considering Jack betraying us. Jack was loyal and now he's payed for it obviously.

"Jack!" I called out desperately, as I tried to locate my best friend. A light shun in the distance within the cracks of a crevice. I ran towards the light and watched as it faded. I hoped and prayed that Jack was okay and that my nightmare wouldn't become a reality. Suddenly, something rocketed out of the crevice and never in my life do I think that I have been happier to see the snow-haired guardian. I cupped my hands around my mouth to project my voice, "Jack!"

The boy changed direction from what he was once flying and came flying towards me. My smile grew as he neared me then finally landed in front of me. He gave a shy smile, the guilt of his past actions still clearly nagging at him,"Uh, Hi."

Without a second's hesitation I wrapped my arms around the boy. I held him to me tightly and breathed in his minty scent. Well, it wasn't so much minty as it just smelled of Jack. The boy hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and held on to me just as tightly. I didn't care that I was freezing and that Jack's cold body against mine wasn't exactly helping. All I knew was that I had my best friends back and I wanted nothing more than to just kiss him. I didn't f course but spoke instead.

"I'm so happy you're safe," I mumbled into his shoulder. I pulled away and asked, "Pitch didn't hurt you did he?"

Jack smiled a genuine smile, not his smirk but a smile, "No. He could have done a lot worse."

I looked at him quizzically, "A lot worse?"

"It's not so bad now," he said his smile turning into his signature smirk, "Why did you miss me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully, "I didn't wanna lose you for a third time."

"A third time?"

"Once when you were human. Then in the nightmare. That makes two times but if he killed you now it would be three times," I explained as I listed what would have been the three times on my fingers. Jack looked at me in surprise.

"You knew me as a human?" asked Jack urgently. I nodded. His eyes went fuzzy for a moment before refocusing. I took a step towards him, ready to catch him should something happen.

"We were best friends." I said softly.

"Juliet," he mumbled looking at the ground. Jack then looked up and studied me until a look of realization fell on his beautiful face. A wide smile appeared on his face as he ran forward and hugged me, "Juliet!"

I laughed and hugged him back. He was the first to break off our hug and held my face in his hands, studying every inch of my face. I watched him as his eyes jumped around looking from my hair to my chin, my rosy cheeks to my nose, and my eyes to my lips. A smile still tugged at his lips and he spoke after a moment.

"It really is you!" he said excitedly. He grabbed my arms and was practically jumping around for joy, "You still have the necklace I gave you! And you remember the song! And you- you were my first believer."

I smiled at him and laughed, "Ya Tooth told me that. She knew a bit about me in my human life."

A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he leaned in closer, "If I'm not mistaken you also said that you liked me. Well the human me."

My eyes widened in surprise. Tooth said something about liking my best friend, but did I like Jack? I felt my cheeks heat up and I tried to think of something to reply. I took a couple of steps back, adding distance between myself and the snow haired boy as he laughed in front of me.

"You're blushing," Jack teased. I felt more heat rush to my cheeks as he continued laughing. I huffed when his laughter didn't stop and bent down to make a snowball. I chucked it at the boy and he looked at me in surprise.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

I laughed and bent down to get more snow and threw it at him again, "Maybe."

"Oh you're going to get it!" He said as we began to throw snow balls at each other. I dodged his first throw and made myself a snow ball. As I bent up to throw it at him a snow ball hit me in the left shoulder. I laughed and threw my snowball at Jack. It missed him and he magicked a snowball in his hand. That cheater. A memory popped in my head as I remembered how he bribed Little Lottie on to being on his team during one of our old snow fights.

"Jack Frost no cheating! You cheater as a human and you are not to cheat as a guardian." I scolded playfully as I threw another snow ball at him. Jack's laugh rang out among the cold antarctic air and I laughed with him. We continued throwing snowballs at each other until one hit me in my right shoulder. The shoulder that had been shot. I gasped in pain and dropped my snowball. I held my shoulder tightly and Jack ran up to me. I fell to my knees as I bit back the pain. It wasn't too intense but it was turning into a gentle throb.

"Juliet! I'm so sorry!" said Jack as he dropped on to his knees in front of me. Held my shoulders and was looking worriedly at my face. I pretended to grit my teeth together in pain as I picked up some snow in my left hand. I looked up at him and began lifting my left hand. He didn't see the movement and It made my plan even better.

"It's okay Jack. I'm fine." I then dumped the snow down the back of his hoody. He gasped and I jumped up and ran off, "That is for cheating Mr Frost"

I laughed as Jack sprang up and chased after me yelling, "I'm gonna get you for that Stronghold."

He finally managed to catch me around my waist and turned me around. Unfortunately my body didn't like the sudden change of direction and I started to fall backwards. Instinctively, I grabbed a hold of the front of Jack's hoody to stop me from falling but it didn't seem to help as Jack wasn't expecting that and fell on top of me.

As I landed on the snow I felt the wind get knocked out of me and it only took a moment for me to notice our position. A blush crossed my face as I regarded Jack in our closeness. Jack smirked and didn't move off of me. He raised himself onto his elbows as he spoke, "Even after we both died, we're still playing tricks on each other during our snowball fights, huh."

I laughed from underneath him and said, "Would you have it any other way?"

Jack smirked, "Never."

"By the way," I started coyly, a smirk making its way onto my face despite the position we we're in, "You owe me ten dollars."

"For what?" said Jack defensively. I rolled my eyes at the boy as he finally rolled off of me and stood up, offering his hand to help me up and I took it gratefully. I smirked as I stood on my two feet.

"For our bet. Don't tell me you forgot about it already?" I said with a chuckle, "We bet ten dollars on whether or not we knew each other in the past and we did so you owe me ten dollars. Pay up boy."

Jack grumbled something and I couldn't hear it but smirked as I asked him to repeat what he had said, "I'm sorry what was that?

"I said 'as if I actually have ten dollars'," he grumbled. I laughed again and he just looked more disgruntled.

"Well then you'll just have to make up for it some other way," I said with a smirk. Jack looked down for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face and he looked back up at me with said smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. I looked at him in confusion, what was he planning? Then suddenly cold hands were on my face and bringing my face to his.

And we were kissing. My eyes were wide open from shock but seemed to close by themselves as I kissed him back. His lips were soft and cold against mine. His cold hands still resting on my face and I placed one of my hands on his and the other rested around his neck, bringing him closer. His touch sending shivers down my spine not because I was cold but because it was him. A bubbly feeling rose in stomach, making me feel giddy. My mind went blank and I just went with the kiss and let my emotions run free. I felt the wind pick up and it tossed around my hair causing me to smile into the kiss. I pulled back as I began to feel out of breath and Jack pressed his forehead to mine, smiling.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now," said Jack between breaths, a light pink covered his cheeks and I'm sure that the same shade coloured mine as well, "You made me wait until after I died just to kiss you."

I laughed, "I didn't know that you liked me when we were human. Maybe if I did we would have courted because according to what you and Tooth have told me, I was head over heals for you."

Jack smirked, "So kind of like how you are now?"

"Don't flatter yourself," I said with a chuckle and smirked, "although I'll admit the kiss was quite nice."

Jack and I leaned in to share another moment when Baby Tooth came flying out of Jack's hood and nuzzled into my neck. I took a step back in surprise, and Jacks hands slipped from my face as mine slipped away from him in embarrassment. I looked down at the little fairy and patted it on the head a couple times. Baby Tooth sighed and I was reminded of Tooth and the guardians. Pitch was still out there! I looked back at Jack and smirked at him, "I think it's time we get a bit of revenge against a certain evil spirit."

Jack smirked with me and ask mischievously, "We break the Baby Tooths out first?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I responded with Baby Tooth chipping happily beside me. I pulled out my snow globe and tossed it to Jack who said the name of the area of Pitch's lair. Which surprisingly was in Burgess and Jack broke the snow globe on the ground, creating the portal. I linked hands with him and together we jumped through the portal to Pitch's lair. We landed in a dark room and above us were cages and instantly I knew we were in the nightmare king's hideout.

It looked the exact same as it had in my dreams and it made me uneasy. I took out my bow and knocked an arrow in case something should happen. I felt like I was back in my dream and it scared me. I made it a point to keep an eye one Jack. Nothing was going to hurt him this time and I mean NOTHING. I fought to keep my breath even as Jack quickly flew over to the cages where the Baby Tooths were but none of them could fly. I cursed Pitch and saw a globe in the center of the room. I gasped as I saw the last few lights go out.

"Jack!" I called my companion as three lights remained. I heard the snow-haired boy fly over to me as just one light remained.

"Jamie," Jack said in realization.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Believer

I looked at him confused, "Who?"

"The kid that woke up when we were collecting the teeth," explained Jack and I nodded in understanding. In a flash, Jack took me by the waist and together we flew out of Pitch's lair. I suppressed a scream as I clung to Jack for dear life. I sucked up my fear and put on a brave face as we flew through burgess. We landed outside the boy's house and I told Jack to go on without me. I waited patiently on the front lawn as Jack went in to see the boy. In the distance I heard shouting and the sound of bells. I knew that sound distinctively, it was North and the bells on his sleigh.

I watched horrified as the sleigh crash landed and the reindeer ran off. I ran to the sleigh and helped North stand up. North looked at me, "Juliet?"

"Jack!" said Tooth happily as Jack flew over to us a huge grin on his face. North looked between the two of us as Jack helped Tooth up, who had fallen flying over to him. North leaned on me as I helped him out of the sleigh. I saw bunny on my way out and looked at him sympathetically. He was tiny and cute which caused me to bite back a giggle as I looked over him.

"What are you two doing here?" asked North catching my attention. I made eye contact with Jack and together we shared a smirk before Jack responded.

"The same as you," he said and turned towards the door as the young boy, Jamie, from a few nights ago ran outside.

North gasped as he saw the boy run out, "the last light."

The boy ran up to North with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"It's you!" said the boy as he touched North's hand, "I mean it is you!"

I smiled at the boy and was shocked when he turned to Jack and said, "I knew it wasn't a dream!"

Everyone looked at Jack who was giving the boy a smile. He finally had a believer. I smiled to myself and thought back to that night when the kid had woken up and how I told him to believe and now he did. I smiled even wider as North voiced our wonder out loud, "Jack he sees you."

Jack placed a protective hand on Jamie's shoulder and Jamie looked up at him. Jack looked up at us, his eyes resting on me for a moment and then confusion covered his features, "Wait, but, where's bunny?"

A small smile graced my features as I remembered the cute little rabbit in the sleigh. I left North's side as he supported himself on a sword and went into the sleigh as he explained, "Losing easter took its toll on all of us, Bunny most of all."

I reached down and picked up my fuzzy friend with some resistance from him and hopped out of the sleigh. Jamie's eyes widened as he saw Bunny and Jack looked like he was horrified and trying not to laugh at the same time.

"How did he do that?" said Jamie, that's when I remembered that he couldn't see me. "I did know you could fly!"

"Now somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago mate?" said Bunny somewhat angrily. I chuckled at the rabbit as he grumbled, "an' I wasn't flyin'."

"Then how were you...?" asked Jamie, or well trailed off.

Jack bent down to Jamie's hight and looked at him in the eye, "Jamie if you can believe it, there's another guardian with us. Her name is Juliet and she has brown hair and blue eyes. She's the reason why Bunny was lifted up. Now, I know its hard but I want you to try and believe in her just like how you believe in the rest of us."

I smiled fondly at Jack although I knew that it would be futile. No one believes in me and I was okay with that fact. Therefore it didn't bother me when Jamie looked from left to right and couldn't see me. Jack gave me a sad look but I simply smiled and shrugged my shoulders, saying that I didn't mind. Jamie looked back down at Bunny and walked over to him.

"What happened to him? He use to be huge and cool and now he's cute." said Jamie as he walked through me to stand beside Bunny. He scratched Bunny under his chin and Bunny began thumping his leg happily. It was cute and I chuckled at the rabbit. Bunny, catching himself, pushed Jamie's hand away and gave a hard look at Jack.

"Did you tell him to say that?" said Bunny threateningly as he hopped over to Jack in his tiny form, "That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!"

I chucked as the rabbit hopped around ready to fight and watched as Jamie bent down to look at Bunny, "No! Actually he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't."

"He made you believe? In me?" asked Bunny as he looked up at Jack with a smile. I smiled at the interaction between the two boys. It made me happy to know that they probably wont be ripping at each other's throats after this. A crash of thunder sounded in the distance and we all looked at the source. We looked up to see Pitch sneering down at us. I felt my breath leave me as panic swept over me. My nightmare ran through my mind and I quickly forced those thoughts away.

"Get Jamie out of here." said Jack as he looked up at Pitch. I ran to Jack's side quickly and took hold of his hand.

He looked at me and with a determined expression I said, "Be careful, Jack Frost."

He nodded then kissed me on the cheek before slipping his hand out of mine and rocketing into the sky. Along with the other guardians, I ran to help them find protection for Jamie. Some how we had ended up running in an alley way with Bunny in the lead.

"Quick this way! This way!" said Bunny. My eyes widened at the dead end ahead of us, "Dead end, other way! Other way!"

I turned to run in the other direction when a loud thud sounded from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Jack. I called out his name and ran to help him up. He gratefully took outstretched hand and I lifted him on to his feet. He put some of his weight on me as I helped him find his balance.

"He's stronger," said Jack, "I can't beat him."

I looked down at him with soft eyes and looked up as I heard and evil crackling. Instinctively, a barrier shot out of me and stretched to contain our group against what ever pitch was planning.

"Whoa," I heard Jamie say and I smiled at the boy although he couldn't see me.

"All this fuss over one little boy and yet he refuses to stop believing," came pitch's voice as a shadow appeared and began breaking the lights in the alley, " Very well. there are other ways to snuff out a light if only dear Juliet would put down the barrier."

"Not a chance Pitch!" I yelled at the shadow. The shadow hardened into a fist and banged on the barrier. I winced as the barrier took a beating and I lifted both hands up to support the barrier. Jack had stopped leaning on me at this time and let me concentrate. I felt Jamie's uneasiness and I grit my teeth together as the fist lower on my barrier again.

"Jack, tell Jamie everything is going to be okay. He needs to stay strong and we'll get him through this," I said. I understood that if Jamie became too scared his belief in the guardians would vanquish and we had to reassure him that everything would be alright before that happened.

Jack did as he was told and I heard Jamie say in a scared tone, "Jack I'm scared."

"I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright, we're gonna have a little fun instead," said Jack as I took another hit. I felt myself growing weak, I wouldn't be able to hold the barrier up much longer if this continued, "That's it! That's my center."

I grit my teeth again as the shadow banged on my barrier again, "Jack that's great and all but I can't hold this much longer."

"Juliet, drop the barrier," said Jack in my ear as Pitch emerged from the shadows. Weakly I let the barrier fall, trusting Jack.

"So what do you think Jamie? Do you believe in the boogeyma-" Pitch was cut off as a snowball hit him in the face. I bit back a laugh along with everyone else in the group as Jack quickly handed us some items to use as toboggans.

We loaded into our separate ones as Jack said," Now let's go get your friends."

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I missed a day! there are several reasons behind it and the biggest reason is what I call Lazy person block where I just got really lazy and didn't want to write :$ Once again I'm so very sorry. but there is only one ish more chapter after this and so that's about 14 scripted pages from the original rise of the guardians text, not my fic. On the bright-ish side you guys have caught up to me now meaning that you might need to wait a little longer for the last chapter because I still have to write and edit a satisfactory fight scene and ending... lord help me. Anyways if you guys could be a bit patient, it would be much appreciated. thank you for everything guys. Love ~Juliet Hunterson :) **

**p.s. I have a new idea for another story and I'm collaborating with another person to make a story... I'll keep you posted and if all goes well you'll have a new story in no time. If there are any concerns or anything at all really that you want to talk to me about, feel free to PM me or put it in a review .**

**p.p.s. I love you my reviewers :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sweet nightmares, Pitch.

I laughed as Jack lead us down a snowy path through the town. We quickly dispersed and found Jamie's friends. I couldn't really do much but give words of encouragement to the children and pray that the words would be strong enough to help them to believe. I smiled as we gathered a small army of children and then regrouped in the middle of town, near a park. All of the children were laughing and I took my spot beside Jack and smiled at him. We had done good and Jack had even more believers now. At the sound of a horse's whine we looked up to see Pitch on a roof top again. Dark clouds drew up behind Pitch and all together it was a terrifying sight.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this!" said Pitch gesturing to the nightmare sand behind him. I stood in front of the group after North tried to raise his sword but couldn't. My eyes narrowed at the dark man and a barrier shot out of me, in casing all of us. The children behind me looked in wonder at the golden barrier protecting us. A nightmare ran at the barrier and crashed into it somewhere near Jamie and I heard a couple of kid squeak in fright.

"They're just bad dreams Jamie," said Jack as he attempted to console his first believer. I grit my teeth as two more nightmares hit the barrier and almost broke it. I sent another wave of strength out to re-enforce the barrier by pushing out my hands out in front of me and holding them there. Although I was quickly growing tired from creating two barriers this big in one night and holding them for so long, but I continued holding it up, for the children.

"And we'll protect you, mate," said Bunny.

"Awwww, you'll protect them, but who will protect you?" taunted Pitch. I had grown tired of Pitch's games and I wanted to do nothing more than sock him.

"I will!" I yelled back at him, gaining a new-found strength. A barrier come off of the one that was already created and stretched out like a shockwave, pushing back Pitch and his nightmare sand. And suddenly I felt multiple eyes on me. I turned my head slightly and saw all of the guardians and the children looking at me in awe. I was dumbfounded. They could see me? Jamie walked up and stood beside, looking at Pitch, who had regained his composer.

He placed a hand on my arm and spoke confidently, "I will."

Soon all of his friends placed a hand on me yelling out an "I will."

I smiled at the children and turned to Pitch, he seemed more angry than he did before, "You all still believe there's no such thing as the boogeyman?"

"I do believe in you. I'm just not scared." said Jamie. I smiled fondly at the boy before paying attention to the danger ahead. The cloud of nightmare sand hit my barrier head on and for a while I was able to hold it back. Then a crack started to form and some sand slipped through. I vaguely saw Jamie pick up some of the sand and watched it turn to gold. That was it.

"Okay guys on three I'm going to drop the barrier and you're going to stick your hand out as if to push the sand away, Okay?" I instructed. The children looked at me curiously but nodded, "One, Two, THREE!"

I dropped the barrier and the kids did as they were told. Then as the sand went to touch them, it turned golden. The new dream sand floated harmlessly past us in graceful tuffs. I was amazed and watched in wonder as it continued on its way even scarring some of the nightmare horses along the way. I watched in amazement as Tooth was suddenly able to fly and North was able to lift his swords. The kids left my side to circle around the other two guardians and Jack flew next to me and took my hand in his. I smiled at him, then turned to face Pitch, who was fuming mad.

As the Nightmares approached Bunny waited anxiously for his hight to return, "Come on, come on!"

I turned to face a nightmare who was coming for me and laughed as Jack got it first. He turned back to me with a smirk then grabbed me by my waist and took off. I gripped him tightly and I could practically feel his smirk. He set me down on a roof top and I nodded at him in understanding. I pulled my bow off of my shoulder and started firing arrows at nightmares.

After a moment I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder and looked at him. As I turned my head he caught my lips with his in a short kiss. As he pulled away he whispered a quick, "Stay safe."

Then flew off without another word. With the children on our side and all of us back to our full strength (including Bunny), we were quickly winning the fight. I turned my head as I saw Jack face off against Pitch and got up from my post. I continued loading and firing arrows as I ran from roof top to roof top. I seemed to have gotten there just in the nick of time because as I jumped from the roof I was on the where Pitch was, he let a nightmare arrow fly. As it was about to hit Jack, I threw up a barrier and actually deflected the arrow this time! The arrow stopped in its tracks and exploded back into sand impact.

I smiled at my accomplishment and let my own arrow fly. It struck Pitch and wedged itself into his right shoulder. Oh, how revenge was sweet. I laughed at the irony and said, "Payback for my shoulder!"

I continued running around helping out with the battle and fired shots at nightmare horses and Pitch. Together myself and the guardians worked as a unit, carefully drawing Pitch back.

"It's over Pitch. There's no place to hide," said Jack as he came to stand beside me. Pitch smiled wryly and disappeared into the shadows, causing multiple illusions of himself. I fired several arrows into the shadows hoping to catch Pitch.

"Jack, look out!" said Bunny. I turned and saw Pitch emerging from the shadows, axe in hand. As pitch let his axe descend I put up a barrier, faster than I've ever set one up before. The barrier didn't matter though, as a golden whip caught Pitch's hands, stopping him. We followed the golden sand and saw Sandy standing there.

I smiled widely and contained my excitement as it threatened to over ride me and run to the little golden man. I shared a look of sheer joy with Jack as we looked at our newly arisen friend. I laughed as Sandy flicked Pitched into the air and tipped a sand hat at the children. I even continued smiling as Sandy pulled the whip down, sending Pitch crashing towards the ground. Normally I would have winced at the impact but I was too happy and therefore continued smiling stupidly at Sandy.

"Welcome back old friend," said North happily.

I vaguely heard Jack whisper, "Sandy."

All around everyone was celebrating at the return of the Sandman. I watched happily from the side lines, knowing that I would have a chance to talk to the Sandman in the future. Everyone watched in awe as Sandy lifted himself on to a sand cloud and began working his magic. Everywhere Sandy's creations were coming to life, dinosaurs walked the streets and stingrays flew through the sky. I looked around in awe until something cold and wet hit me.

I turned to Jack who was smirking. I smirked right back as I bent down and threw some snow at him. He dodged my snowball easily and I watched at it hit Jamie. I bit my lip and gave him an apologetic look but Jamie laughed and threw one at his friends. Soon an all out war started and snowballs flew in every direction. I laughed as I threw another snow ball and smiled as my fellow guardians joined in. I pegged North in the shoulder and watched as he laughed and I dodged his return fire. All around me children were smiling and laughing. Then suddenly, in the middle of our fight Pitch ran out and attempted to grab Jamie. He, fortunately for Jamie, went through the small boy, as he was now invisible. I watched as Pitch ran off and pegged bunny in the shoulder to get his attention.

Together the guardians left the snow ball fight to get Pitch. When we caught up with him, he was running out of the forest and on to a lake. To which point he ran right smack into North's chest and bounced off, landing on his butt on the ice.

"Leaving the party so soon?" said North.

"You didn't even say goodbye," said Tooth as she tossed him something. Pitch caught it easily and I saw that it was a quarter. I nearly laughed as Tooth socked him in the face, causing him to lose a tooth, "and that's for my fairies."

Pitch scowled as he stood up, "You can't get ride of me! Not forever! There will always be fear."

"So what?" I responded skeptically as I toyed with the tip of an arrow.

"As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear," said North proudly.

Pitch smirked as he looked over our shoulders, "Really, then what are they doing here?"

Hundreds of nightmares gathered around the pond, but it didn't really scare me. I understood now that standing beside my fellow guardians that we were a team and that we would protect each other. I also knew that I was stronger now, more confident in my abilities and ready to use my inner strength to protect my friends.

Inner strength, that is my center. I speak to people's souls to give them the inner strength and will power to keep moving forward. Even when the times get rough. I accepted my center, because it is who I am and because from day one, even through my fear and my lack of totally self-confidence, I knew that I had to fight to show others their inner strength too. That is why I know I'm not an official guardian, because even adults lose their way sometimes and I have to help them as well. And sometimes, when physical strength isn't enough, there is always that glimmer of hope and that ast bit of inner strength within a person to help them carry on. That is what I bring into this world.

I looked up as North spoke, "Well it can't be my nightmares, I'm not afraid."

"It looks like its your fear they smell," said Jack as the horses reared.

"Sweet nightmares Pitch," I said as they charged towards the dark clad man and His eyes widened, staring at me for a moment. He knew exactly what I meant and then Pitch took off faster than a speeding bullet into the forest.

When Pitch had fully disappeared into the forest we all broke out into smiles, knowing we had won. I spun on my heels and pulled Jack into a hug. I laughed as he held me close. I felt as if everything was right as it should be; the children are happy and safe, I finally know who I am, my friends were all safe and most importantly I had not only reunited with my best friend from over three centuries ago, but we were together. I think the old me, the human me, would have been proud. I slowly let go of Jack and gave the others a chance to congratulate him as I took a couple of steps back.

Bunny came and stood beside me as we watched Tooth give Jack a hug asking, "Your center?"

I smiled at the large furry rabbit, happy that he was back to his old hight. I took in his question and my smiled widened, "Inner strength."

"That's a good center ya got there sheila. I'm proud of ya , little sister," said Bunny and I smiled at him. I understood just as much as he did that touching was a no-no, therefore I held my fist out to him. The aussi laughed as he bumped his fist with mine. I looked up at North and saw him with the guardians book. The children were also crowding around on the lake, watching intently.

"Are you ready now Jack? To make it official?" Asked North. I looked over the crowd and chuckled quietly as I saw an elf banging a trumpet angrily against his hand. I looked at the white-haired teen and gave him an encouraging smile as he looked my way. Jack nodded faintly and North continued, "Then it is time you take oath. 'Will you, Jack Frost,vow to watch over the children of the world? Guard them with your life- their hopes, their wishes, their dreams? For they are all we have, all we are, and all we will be.'"

Jack smiled as he responded, "I will."

A grin was plastered on my face as North continued, "Then congratulations, Jack Frost- for you are now and forever more, A Guardian."

Cheers erupted through everyone around and I couldn't stop myself when I ran and flung my arms around Jack's neck in a hug. I held him close as I whispered in his ear words of congratulations. He held me tighter before we separated and I smiled at him. I felt giddy and as if butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach as I looked at him. He had a more mature air about him now. More confident and I could see how much he had grown.

I looked up at the sky when I heard a sudden ringing and saw North's sleigh. I noticed that the reindeer hand now returned and were all hook into their separate harnesses. The kids shouted in glee as the sleigh landed not to far away. North turned to the two of us, "Time to go."

I watched as everyone began saying their goodbyes to the children and was surprised as I felt a pair of arms hug around my waist. I looked down and saw that Jamie had attached himself to me, hanging on as if for dear life. It took me a second but I hugged the child back.

"What if Pitch comes back!?" he asked us as let me go and looked up first at Jack and then at me, "What if we stop believing again? What if I can't see you?"

"Hey, hey, slow down," said Jack as he knelt down to Jamie's hight, "You telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No," responded Jamie.

I smiled at him and asked, "Okay, well do you believe in the sun when the clouds block it out?"

"No," he responded again.

"We'll always be there," I told Jamie.

"And now we'll always be here," said Jack as he pointed to Jamie's heart and with a cute smile he added, "Which kind of makes you a guardian too."

Jamie smiled at the two of us as Jack stood up to his full hight. Without another word I ruffled Jamie's hair and turned to the sleigh. As Jack and I were walking back Jamie yelled, "Jack!"

The brown-haired boy ran and hugged Jack firmly around the waist and for a moment Jack looked startled. Jack quickly hugs the boy back before pulling away and together Jack and I entered the sleigh, taking a seat at the back. North cracked the reigns and gave a loud, "Hyah!"

The reindeer, without a second's pause, leapt up into the sky. Jack and I waved good-bye to the kids and Jack send off a special snowflake before turning to me. Song lyrics suddenly came to mind as we made eye contact; _And just like them old stars/ I see that you've come so far. _I smiled proudly at Jack and he proceeded to do the same. _To be right where you are/ how old is your soul?_ Jack leaned in and I met him halfway. _I won't give up on us/ even if the sky's get ruff/ I'm givin' you all my love/ I'm still lookin' up/ _This kiss was short and sweet and it was like the cherry on top of an amazing journey.

My name is Juliet Stronghold and I am the only unofficial guardian. I safe guard and protect a person's inner strength and I've been around for a very long time. The moon has been my guide and helped me to chart my own course. I have learned many things in my years and now I know who I am. I know what I'm suppose to do and who I am suppose to be with. I'm thankful to the moon for giving me a second chance at finding my love, even if it is three hundred years over due. Regardless, my point is that when the moon tells you something, listen, and believe in it.

The End.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I hope that you liked my story and I look forward to writing more in the future. If there is anything you want feel free to PM me or the reviews are open as well. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hoped that you liked reading it. The song used in the story is Jason Mraz's song I won't give up and personally, it's my favorite song. Anyways thank you all for everything. ~Juliet H.**


End file.
